Everlasting Bores You to Death
by Tsu-san
Summary: Vous croyiez que la déchéance s'arrête quand on meurt? Les Dir en grey vont en faire l'expérience.AU, yaoi, hétéro, death fic... Rating M en prévision des prochains chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Moi, Tsuki  
**Genre:** Euuuh AU, yaoi (un tit peu mais hétéro aussi! j'en dis pas plus...)  
**Pairing:** Nan mais oh, faut pas rêver :p  
**Disclaimer:** Pour commencer les Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, sauf Mimi et Steeve qui sont à moi (enfin de ma création plutôt). Important: credits to le petit Bou. J'ai beaucoup aimé le thème et l'idée même si j'ai changé pas mal de détails. Si cet écrit gêne quelqu'un je le supprimerai.  
**Titre:** Everlasting Bores You To Death (oui, c'est de l'english et en plus c'est un jeu de mots éé)

_**

* * *

**_

Il observait la jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos, assise. Il savait bien qu'elle-même regardait quelqu'un d'autre, mais cela lui était peu important. Peu de choses importaient, en fait, dans le statut dans lequel il était.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'espérer qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, ni même d'attirer son attention. Il était juste là pour observer, observer la vie des autres, éternellement.  
N'était-ce pas cela, être maudit ?

Elle était belle. Et elle le savait sans doute, cela se voyait à la façon dont elle s'adressait aux gens. Cet air un peu supérieur qu'elle affectait sans cesse quand on lui parlait, mais qu'elle perdait, il le savait, une fois seule.

Un teint légèrement hâlé qui contrastait avec la blancheur extrême et chimique de ses longs cheveux, et des yeux presque gris…

Dans sa vulgarité et son look, rien n'aurait pu plaire, si elle n'avait pas eu cette détresse en elle.

Lui avait l'allure d'un jeune japonais de vingt-cinq ans, et il était loin d'être repoussant. Mais il ne savait s'il devait essayer d'attirer son attention. Elle était à une dizaine de mètres de lui, dans un groupe d'amis de sa fac, et lui s'était assis dans l'herbe. Peut-être était-il trop banal pour elle avec ses cheveux noirs et sa longue mèche lui retombant devant l'œil, ou n'était-il pas son genre juste habillé comme un jeune de son âge, ou encore tout simplement ne l'avait-elle pas encore vu…

Pour le moment toute son attention était portée sur un jeune guitariste aux cheveux dreadés, qui voulait bien lui donner des cigarettes.

_**

* * *

**_

« Il est encore en bas…

-Boah, laisse aller… »

Die déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kaoru. Tressant ses longs cheveux violets, il laissait les mains de ce dernier glisser derrière son dos pour aller caresser ses flancs pâles.

« Tu as raison, il n'a pas sa place parmi nous. Autant qu'il aille traîner avec les humains, et faire des cochonneries avec ces malpropres.

-Nous en étions aussi Kao-kun…

-Oui mais nous sommes assez purs pour avoir des ailes blanches, nous. Et une seule paire de plus, alors que lui en a trois… tu vois, c'est comme une sorte de malformation. Il est difforme tout comme son âme. C'est une… tare.

-Ne sois pas si dur avec lui Kaoru. » dit une voix douce.

-« Shin-chan ! » l'accueillit Die avec un grand sourire. Il se leva, alla à sa rencontre et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

-« Tu en pinces pour lui, hein ? » fit l'ange violet avec sarcasme.

L'ange à l'allure féminine et délicate, légèrement maquillé, ne répondit pas, il se contenta de rougir.

-« Kao-kun, laisse-le. S'il l'aime, il a bien le droit, non ?

-Je trouve ça écœurant qu'un ange aussi beau que toi, ma poupée, soit attiré par un ange doté de six ailes noires ! »

Shinya cacha son visage dans ses mains :

-« Arrête de dire ça, Kaoru.

-Regarde autour de toi ! Tu as tout ce que tu veux ici ! Tout les plaisirs sont permis, tu as Die, tu as moi et tout les autres anges, tu as le jardin d'Eden ! Ils sont tous à tes pieds, tu es si beau ! »

Le frêle blond cacha son visage sur le torse de l'ange aux cheveux rouges qui le serrait tendrement dans ses bras en baisant ses cheveux bouclés et parfumés. Kaoru lui fit un signe, alors il l'emmena doucement jusqu'à lui, et le violet fit asseoir Shinya sur les genoux. Die se remit alors à tresser ses longs cheveux en souriant de temps en temps à la figure quasi féminine.

-« J'ai tout ce que je veux sauf lui… » soupira enfin ce dernier.

-« Shin-chan écoute, lui il aime les femmes.

-Je sais. » répondit l'ange en baissant encore les yeux, cette fois remarquant la main du guitariste remontant sur sa cuisse pâle.

-« C'est pour ça que tu te maquilles, huh ? » continua Kaoru en souriant « Tu ressemble effectivement à l'une d'entre elles, mais il y a une chose que tu ne pourras jamais changer… »

Sous sa robe, sa main atteignit un point sensible entre ses cuisses, pendant qu'il prononça :  
« _Ca_ ! » Shinya se hâta de se défaire de cette main et de se lever des genoux du violet. Cela fit rire ce dernier, qui pourtant sembla fâché.

-« Laisse tomber Shinya, ce qu'il aime c'est le genre de pétasse qu'il essaie de draguer. Aucune beauté, aucune classe, aucune douceur. Juste une fille qui fume, qui se drogue et qui de toute façon ne le regarde pas. C'est de son niveau après tout, ne mélangeons pas les torchons et les serviettes comme on dit. Toi tu es tout le contraire de ça. Tu es si féminin, si fragile, si désirable. Il ne te mérite pas ! »

Une larme roula sur la joue légèrement rosée du jeune ange blond. Die se précipita vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura : « Shin-chan… il a raison. Reste avec nous onegai !

-Die… tu es si gentil…

-Viens, on va prendre un bain de lait, ça te fera du bien.

-Hai… »

**_

* * *

_**

« Hey, toi !

-C'est qui que t'appelles ? » fit la jeune blonde en se retournant vers le point que son ami désignait d'un geste de la main. Il continua quand Toshiya fixa son regard sur lui :

-« Restes pas là comme un con, viens avec nous ! »

Alors que le brun se levait, la jeune femme fronça un peu les sourcils :

-« Kyô, mais tu fous quoi, merde ?

-Ben quoi, il nous regarde depuis deux heures, on va pas le laisser tout seul !

-Ouais il peut venir aussi, puis peut-être qu'il me proposera un truc à jouer moins nul que ce que vous demandez…

-Ca va, Steeve, c'est elle qui t'en demande plein depuis tout à l'heure, c'est pas moi ! »

Il jeta un œil à Toshiya qui s'approchait et souffla d'un air fort sérieux, comme contrarié :  
« P'tain, mais c'est qu'il est pas timide, le mec…. »

Il se poussa un peu alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui. Aussitôt le guitariste aux dreads avança la main vers lui pour la serrer :

" Salut ! C'est chouette que tu sois venu avec nous ! Moi c'est Steeve et voici mes potes, lui c'est Kyô et elle c'est Mimi. Ils sont tous les deux décolorés. »

Ledit Kyô donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'un Steeve très fier de sa blague, et demanda :

-« Et toi, c'est quoi ?

-Toshiya.

-Cool. »

Steeve plaqua quelques accord au pif sur sa guitare, et l'ange demanda à Mimi : « C'est ton vrai nom ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Nan c'est pas son vrai nom, on l'appelle tout le temps comme ça alors à force c'est resté. » répondit Steeve à sa place. « Excuse-la elle n'aime pas beaucoup devoir faire connaissance, elle est timide en fait.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Tu oserais contredire ton cher Steeve-sama ? » fit Kyô en battant des cils.

-« Oh, toi te la ramène pas et remballe ton japonais !

-T'as quoi contre le japonais ?

-J'ai contre que c'est naze ! T'es en France ici, alors parle la France !

-Tu peux parler toi, de la France ! T'es d'origine espagnole…

-Basque.

-C'est pareil. Tu traîne avec un mec qui s'appelle Steeve, l'autre Kyô…

-Tooru.

-Urusei ! C'est Kyô ! » fit le petit décoloré avec des yeux qui lancent des étincelles. « De toute façon ça revient au même, même toi tu renie ton vrai prénom qu'est trop français, _Mariette_ !

-Ta gueule Tooru.

-Bon, calmez-vous un peu c'est pas le moment de vous battre ! » les coupa Steeve, ayant placé sa guitare entre les deux, par réflexe : « Vous pensez pas à l'impression que Toshiya va avoir de nous en vous voyant vous lancer ces trucs à la figure ?

-Rien à foutre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » fit l'ange avec un faible sourire : « J'étais pire que ça avant. »

Mimi lança un bref regard vers lui. Steeve se mit à rire et finalement lui demanda :

-« Alors, tu veux que je joue un truc ? »

_**To be continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Vous aimeeeeeez?  
Ce n'est encore que le premier chapitre, alors si les avis sont positifs, le reste s'écrira de lui-même! enfin peut-être avec mon aide quand même, mais vous voyez l'idée...  
Reviewez s'il vous plaît, enfin sauf pour dire que c'est merdique là vous pouvez vous retenir...  
Pis comme je commence juste à publier des trucs intéressants, j'ai besoin d'avis, alors balancez! Critiques, avis positifs, un détail en particulier sur lequel vous souhaitez revenir, je suis pas difficile en ce qui concerne les reviews! Cool, nan :D

Tsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Moi, Tsuki  
**Genre:** Euuuh AU, yaoi (un tit peu mais hétéro aussi! j'en dis pas plus...)  
**Pairing:** Nan mais oh, faut pas rêver :p  
**Disclaimer:** Pour commencer les Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, sauf Mimi et Steeve qui sont à moi (enfin de ma création plutôt). Important: credits to le petit Bou. J'ai beaucoup aimé le thème et l'idée même si j'ai changé pas mal de détails. Si cet écrit gêne quelqu'un je le supprimerai.  
**Titre:** Everlasting Bores You To Death (oui, c'est de l'english et en plus c'est un jeu de mots éé)

_**Reviews:** Bon ben, y en a qu'une XD_

_**LinAngel:** Merci pour le compliment à propos de mon style, je dois dire que ça me surprend car j'ai jamais eu l'impression d'avoir un style... xD  
Ouais Kao, c'est un pervers! (évite les tomates) Et si t'aime le DiexShinya alors j'ai qu'un conseil: continue de lire jusqu'à la fin:D_

* * *

« Die ?

-Hai, Shin-chan ?

-Pourquoi Kaoru fait ça ? »

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la grande fontaine, leurs toges blanches laissées sur le bord, le lait leur arrivait à la taille.

-« Fait quoi ?

-Pourquoi traite t-il Toshiya comme s'il était impur ? »

L'ange rouge commença à verser un peu de lait sur les omoplates du blond à l'aide de sa paume, soupirant :

-« Tu sais Shin-chan, il est vraiment impur… »

A ces mots, le frêle batteur repoussa froidement sa main, Die resta un moment en arrière puis se rapprocha et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune :

« Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal… mais avoir des ailes noires ce n'est pas normal, et il est le seul comme ça.

-C'est pour ça que je l'aime, c'est parce qu'il est différent.

-Je sais. Mais nous sommes tous différents d'une façon ou d'une autre…

-Alors pourquoi ne l'acceptez-vous pas ? » s'exclama soudainement l'ange blond.

-« Ce n'est pas nous qui le refusons, nous ne sommes que des anges parmi d'autres. Si l'autorité supérieure a voulu l'isoler alors nous pensons que c'est pour une bonne raison.

-…

-Puis regarde-le, son âme semble être de la même couleur que ses appendices : il descend sur Terre pour tenir compagnie à des jeunes qui fument, qui lui ressemblent…

-Non ! »

Shinya se laissa un instant étreindre par le guitariste, se réfugiant dans son cou, mais tout à coup il réalisa la nudité, la proximité et se senti gêné. Il posa doucement ses mains fines sur la poitrine du roux, le forçant sans violence à se reculer. Cependant, il lui tourna le dos et sorti du bassin, ne faisant plus guère attention au guitariste qui l'appelait. Finalement en voyant que celui-ci voulait le suivre, il dit seulement :

« De toute façon, tu es comme Kaoru… »

L'ange rouge se figea, cherchant où il voulait en venir :

-« Comme Kaoru ?

-Tout ce que tu veux c'est me posséder…

-Mais… »

La frêle silhouette avait déjà disparut, il s'était envolé, laissant le roux au bord de la fontaine de lait, la main levée vers celui qu'il avait voulut retenir.

* * *

-« Non merci, j'ai arrêté de fumer.

-Tu peux y aller, c'est de la bonne ! »

Toshiya fixa un instant le guitariste aux dreads, lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches qu'il ne remarqua même pas, occupé à allumer la sienne qui dégagea une odeur désagréable. Mais les deux autres le remarquèrent, et Mimi fut désireuse de briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé :

-« Vas-y, files-en une ! »

Elle obtenu satisfaction, et Kyô préféra tirer une de ses cigarettes à lui.

-« Mimi, pourquoi te donnes-tu cette image ? »

La question du brun étonna toute la bande, et la jeune fille en fut offusquée :

-« Quelle image ?

-De fille vulgaire et droguée, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas toi au fond… »

Cette fois elle fut furieuse, considérant cela comme pure provocation, bien que la question fut posée avec un sérieux inquiétant :

-« Non mais de quoi je me mêle, d'où tu sors ces conneries !

-Tu es furieuse car j'ai touché un point sensible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pour qui tu te prends toi ? A peine débarqué tu te mets à m'agresser, j't'ai rien fait !

-Je ne t'agresse pas j'essaie de comprendre. »

Les deux autres s'étaient tut, intéressés, ils observaient l'un et l'autre à mesure qu'ils prenaient la parole. Mimi en revanche était rouge de rage et de honte.

-« Tu me traite de droguée, t'appelles pas ça agresser les gens ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fumes ? »

Elle lui souffla la fumée de la cigarette au visage, mais le jeune homme gardait sa superbe du début à la fin.

-« Et ta sœur ? Mêles-toi de tes fesses, non mais sans blague ! J'hallucine ! Comment il me parle, lui ? »

Dans son agitation elle s'était levée et placée juste devant lui, le toisant, croyant l'impressionner. Imperturbable, il continuait :

-« Je reste persuadé que ce langage n'est pas le tiens, il convient très mal à un si beau visage…

-Toshiya, je crois que si tu n'arrête pas elle va décoller comme une fusée… » fit Kyô.

-« Tu parles, c'est lui qui va décoller, ouais ! Et de suite ! Alors casse-toi !

-Mimi, arrête merde ! » ronchonna Steeve, à qui l'on gâchait sa dégustation d'herbes…

Pourtant le brun se leva, obéissant à l'ordre peu poli de la jeune femme, et fut retenu au poignet par Kyô :

-« C'est bon, reste, elle va finir par se calmer.

-Non, je veux qu'il se casse ! J'en ai marre de le voir !

-Vas-y l'écoute pas, reste avec nous, je pense qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on soit direct avec elle.

-Toi t'es content parce qu'il est chinetoque comme toi !

-Je ne suis pas chinetoque pour ton information, je suis japonais ! Et je pense que c'est pareil pour lui.

-Oui je suis japonais.

-Mimi ferme ta gueule à la fin ! Fiches-lui la paix à ce mec ! »

Elle obéit immédiatement, ce qui fit rire Kyô :

-« Le grand Steeve a parlé, on dirait ! »

Elle le fusilla du regard en disant au guitariste : « Je veux qu'il s'excuse.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux alors je m'excuse, tu pouvais me le demander directement. » répondit Toshiya en souriant faiblement.

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Steeve ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer l'attitude du nouveau, qui ne détachait pas son regard de Mimi et qui souriait timidement quand par hasard elle levait les yeux vers lui. Celle-ci semblait se calmer peu à peu, peut-être grâce à la fumée qu'elle inhalait. Visiblement cela l'avait perturbée qu'un quasi inconnu ose la démonter ainsi, en plus devant Steeve. De quoi elle avait l'air maintenant ? C'est vrai qu'il était mignon ce mec, et surtout quand il souriait comme ça, dommage qu'il ait une grande gueule. Comme elle mais dans le sens inverse. Il avait eu un sacré culot de sous-entendre qu'elle n'était pas comme elle aurait voulu qu'on le croit. Bien sûr que non elle n'était pas comme ça ! Elle l'était devenue pour approcher Steeve, fallait qu'elle soit cool comme lui, et elle avait réussi ! Mais l'autre allait tout gâcher, et pour ça elle lui en voulait. Elle ne savait pas de quelle façon elle allait se venger pour lui faire ravaler ses belles paroles, mais elle trouverait. Plus tard, quand elle aura moins mal à la tête, quand elle sera moins énervée, quand…

-« Je peux avoir… tu sais, un bonbon ? » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du guitariste aux dreads. Celui-ci acquiesça, posa sa guitare et se leva, s'excusant en s'adressant à Kyô :

-« J'arrive je vais chercher des bonbons dans ma veste, pour Mimi. »

Le blond fit un geste expéditif de la main, un peu agacé, et quand ils furent parti il sourit à Toshiya :

-« Tu l'aimes bien, hein ?

-Hm. Elle est jolie.

-Ouais mais bon, je sais pas si elle est bien pour toi.

-C'est à moi d'en décider.

-Hai… Kyô ? C'est quoi ces…

-Bonbons ?

-Hai.

-Oh, des trucs pas net que Steeve achète. Il en a fait essayer à Mimi et depuis elle ne s'en détache plus.

-Il l'a forcée ?

-Tu parles qui l'a forcée, il lui a suffit de lui sourire. Elle l'idolâtre tellement qu'elle dit oui à tout ce qu'il dit ! » répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Et toi ?

-Moi ? Ca ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai déjà du mal à me défaire de la cigarette, alors ces trucs louches qu'ils s'échangent tu pense bien que ça me dégoûte.

-Et ils ne t'en veulent pas ?

-Ben tu vois, moi ils m'aiment bien parce qu'ils trouvent que j'ai une bonne gueule. Tu sais, les cheveux décolorés, les piercings, les tatouages… ça les éclate ! Surtout Mimi, elle s'est faite décolorer sa crinière à blanc, parce que Steeve lui a parié qu'elle n'oserait même pas devenir blonde comme moi !

-Pour l'impressionner ?

-Hai, et tu parles que ça a marché, mais peut-être pas dans le sens qu'elle voulait. En faisant ça elle lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'il lui demande.

-Elle est influençable ?

-Hai, trop. Beaucoup trop. Ce que j'ai dis le prouve. Si tu veux mon avis, elle court à sa perte. C'est pas bien qu'elle veuille sortir avec Steeve, il va la conduire sur un mauvais chemin. La drogue et tout, il est cool comme pote, mais en petit ami c'est vraiment pas conseillé, et en plus de ça à force d'acheter des cochonneries il doit presque voler pour payer ses… »

Il s'interrompit en voyant les deux autres revenir.

-« Kyô, j't'en propose pas… » fit le dreadé en remarquant l'œil réprobateur qu'il leur lançait.

Toshiya observait Mimi se rasseoir, l'air… détendue. Plus calme qu'il y avait quelques minutes. Peu à peu, il pouvait voir ses pupilles se dilater, elle flirtait avec Steeve, riait grassement avec lui…  
Non, elle n'était pas jolie quand elle était droguée.

Agacé et peiné de la voir ainsi, il se leva mais Steeve l'interpella :

-« Hey, tu veux t'envoler au septième ciel Tochi ? »

L'ange le toisa, le regardant de la tête au pied.

-« Toshiya. » corrigea t-il froidement. Puis il s'éloigna du groupe, accompagné d'un « sayonara ! » mal prononcé mais enthousiaste de Mimi, mais après quelques pas, le petit décoloré vint se placer devant lui.

Le brun l'accepta d'un signe de la tête et ils marchèrent un peu l'un à côté de l'autre.

« C'est moche, hein ?

-Hai.

-Je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu pars, elle te dégoûte…

-Iie, c'est pas elle…

-… »

D'un coup il fit volte-face et fixa Kyô dans les yeux :

-« Dis-moi… s'il te plaît. Où puis-je la revoir ?

-Si j'étais toi je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus. Elle est déjà sous son emprise. Parce qu'il lui donne du shit, et parce qu'elle aime être dominée, elle est complètement maso…

-Je ne compte sur rien.

-C'est parce qu'il est fort à ses yeux…

-Tu crois que je suis faible ?

-…

-Onegai…

-T'habites où toi ? J'pourrais essayer de lui filer une adresse.

-Nulle part.

-T'as pas l'air d'un sdf, pourtant ! » fit Kyô en ayant considéré le look de Toshiya.

-Je suis pire qu'un sdf… dis-moi où je peux la trouver.

-Et bien nous nous retrouvons presque tous les jours ici, alors je pense que c'est le bon endroit…

-Dômo arigatô.

-Y a pas de quoi… t'as l'air d'un mec bien. » répondit le blond en lui tapotant l'épaule, puis il reparti.

Quand il eut tourné à l'angle de la rue, l'ange noir s'envola.

* * *

Shinya était resté seul, assis en haut d'une haute colonne de marbre blanc, qui magnifiait ses ailes et ses jambes nues qu'il balançait négligemment dans l'air. Quand il aperçu Toshiya passer à quelques pas en-dessous de lui, il s'efforça de s'immobiliser, mais fut trahit par cette habitude de replacer ses cheveux dorés derrière son oreille.

« Oh, konnichi wa Shinya ! Tu es bien élégant. » dit l'ange noir quand il leva la tête, bien content de voir qu'un ange blanc ne le fuyait pas.

-« Merci… » répondit le jeune homme, touché et ému de ce compliment qui sortaient des lèvres si belles du brun. Il savait qu'il était attiré par une autre, il l'avait vu. Mais il repensait aux paroles de ses deux compagnons : C'est vrai cette fille était son contraire parfait. Lui avait l'air fragile, féminin et gracieux, peut-être cela donnerait-il envie à Toshiya de le protéger. A la pensée que Toshiya puisse le prendre contre son cœur pour le rassurer, le frêle ange frissonna légèrement.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il était descendu de sa colonne et se trouvait maintenant devant cet être aux yeux si sombres, si doux… bon, maintenant qu'il était si près, il devait le lui dire… juste qu'il sache pourquoi depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il était devenu si… _belle_.

« Toshiya… puis-je te parler ?

-Anô… bien sûr Shinya, mais pas trop longtemps, si on nous voit nous aurons des problèmes tous les deux… » répondit-il en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui.

-« Je… je… »

Il secoua la tête. Il n'y arriverait pas. Mais au fond, pourquoi des mots ?…

Il s'avança doucement, d'une démarche empreinte d'une élégance naturelle, et, lentement, tendit la main jusque celle de Toshiya. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la paume tiède. Le brun, d'abord surprit, observa, mais quand les doigts fins vinrent s'enrouler autour des siens, il recula brusquement sa main.

-« Que fais-tu ? » demanda t-il sèchement. Le batteur prit peur, désolé de cette réaction si négative, mais ne recula pas. Il avait décider de lui dire, et il le lui dira même si la sentence était déjà prononcée.

-« Je suis désolé… gomen, Toshiya. Mais… dés la première seconde où je t'ai vu, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Le visage du brun prit l'expression de la plus grande surprise.

-« Je… je t'aime Toshiya. » avoua t-il enfin, les yeux délicatement maquillés larmoyant. L'ange noir se senti coupable.

-« Ecoute… c'est impossible Shinya… je… je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, aussi beaux soient-ils. » admit-il avec un demi sourire. « De plus, même si je t'aimais, ce serait impossible. Je ne peux approcher personne ici, sous peine de la souiller. » finit-il avec une grimace.

Sa main alla se perdre dans ses ailes et il arracha une plume couleur d'ébène. Il la plaça entre eux deux et, doucement, la lâcha. Elle tomba, tournoyant légèrement, et toucha le sol sans le moindre bruit.

Lançant au blond un dernier regard désolé et douloureux, il lui tourna le dos, continuant son chemin.

Shinya le regarda s'éloigner, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Son regard vint se poser sur la petite tache noire sur le sol blanc. Il s'abaissa, la ramassa délicatement dans le creux de sa paume et, fermant les yeux la serra contre son cœur. Même noire, cette plume était si douce, si fragile dans sa main.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Alors cette suite, on aime ou on aime pas? Pour le savoir, une seule solution: REVIEWWW (grosse voix de la mort qui tue).

Tsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Moi, Tsuki  
**Genre:** Euuuh AU, yaoi (un tit peu mais hétéro aussi! j'en dis pas plus...)  
**Pairing:** Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat.  
**Disclaimer:** Pour commencer les Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, sauf Mimi et Steeve qui sont à moi (enfin de ma création plutôt). Important: credits to le petit Bou. J'ai beaucoup aimé le thème et l'idée même si j'ai changé pas mal de détails. Si cet écrit gêne quelqu'un je le supprimerai.  
**Titre:** Everlasting Bores You To Death (oui, c'est de l'english et en plus c'est un jeu de mots éé)

_**Reviews:**_

_**Aelin ueal:** Oui il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais que veux-tu, personne n'est parfait! J'écris selon ce qu'il me passe par la tête, normal que ce ne soit pas du goût de tout le monde. Après, non je ne l'ai pas mal pris, j'accepte aussi les critiques après tout...  
Peut-être ce chapitre te plaira t-il davantage?_

_**Yuu:** Ne t'inquiète pas, Toshiya ne risque pas grand chose il est déjà mort huhu (zBAF) (j'ai honte XD)_

_**LinAngel:** Contente que "t'adhères totalement" malgré ce que je fasse vivre à ce pauvre Shinya :D Et merci de m'avoir instruite sur le style et ses dérivés que nous portons tous en nous, amen._

* * *

Il resta des heures sur sa colonne, ne voulant rien faire, ne voulant voir personne, et déjà il souffrait d'être en la compagnie de sa propre conscience, de ses propres pensées, de ses propres sentiments. 

Le bras entourant ses genoux, il faisait courir la plume noire sur son poignet pâle, quand une voix le surprit. Regardant en bas, il cacha la plume dans son poing fermé.

" Hey Shin-chan, tu n'as pas froid tout seul là-haut ?

-Si, un peu Kaoru… " soupira t-il en repensant aux bras finement musclés de l'ange noir, l'ange interdit.

-" Descend de là, nous nous réchaufferons tout les deux… "

Le blond descendit, sans grande conviction.

" N'as tu pas fini de me séduire ?

-Tu es si désirable ma jolie… "

Lassé, le batteur estima qu'il était inutile de débattre encore. Laissant le guitariste le serrer contre lui, il changea de sujet pour en aborder un qui lui brûlait les lèvres, prenant un air aussi détaché que possible :

-" Tu sais où est Toshiya ? " l'ange aux cheveux mauves fronça les sourcils.

-" Et toi, n'as-tu pas fini de le regarder ?

-…

-Il dort. " répondit-il finalement. Il s'éloigna en ajoutant : " Je vais d'ailleurs faire de même. "

Le blond, la main derrièrele dos, chercha du bout du pouce la douceur de la plume. Mais elle n'y était plus.

" Je sais que tu es sage Shin-chan, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce démon te tourmente. "

Kaoru s'était arrêté et tenait entre ses doigts la précieuse plume. Shinya s'enfonça les ongles dans les paumes. Ce n'était pas possible, comment avait-il pu ! Un sourire étira le visage du violet, qui reprit sa route en lançant :

-" Rejoins-moi si tu as encore froid. "

Posant la plume à côté de son oreiller, il souffla la bougie avec un léger sourire. Il allait venir, il en était sûr, même si ce n'était pas pour lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes, puis les ouvrit à nouveau, les commissures de ses lèvres remontant sensiblement :

" Tu as froid Shin-chan ? "

Bien qu'il fit noir dans la chambre, il devinait qu'il était là. Même les yeux fermés il pouvait nettement le percevoir immobile, penché à quelques centimètres de son visage, la main à côté de sa joue qui n'avait pas encore atteint la plume noire.

Remis de sa surprise, l'ange blond se risqua à bouger sa main et enfin put la frôler du bout des doigts. Un étau agrippa son poignet. Kaoru l'avait attrapé.

" Lâche-moi ! " s'exclama t-il en essayant de se dégager.

-" Lâche ça. "

Dans l'obscurité, il pouvait discerner le regard brillant et pénétrant du guitariste. Mais il n'obéit pas.

" Sais-tu ce que tu risques en lui parlant, et ensuite à garder ce… cette… saleté ?

-Hai. Je le sais parfaitement.

-Tu te damnerais pour lui, hein ? "

Il put deviner un sourire. Un sourire triste. Sentant qu'il le tirait par le bras, il s'agenouilla sur le lit à côté du guitariste qui caressa doucement ses cuisses découvertes. Shinya se raidit. Le guitariste était pensif :

" Peux-tu garder un secret, Shin-chan ? "

Interdit, le batteur ne put qu'acquiescer.

" Reprends cette plume. "

Il s'exécuta, de plus en plus étonné.

" Je crois que j'aime quelqu'un que je ne devrais pas.

- …

-Rassures-toi, il ne s'agit pas de l'autre avec ses trois paires d'ailes. "

Shinya ne bougea pas, il attendit. Kaoru n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui pose des questions, le silence posait lui-même ses propres questions.

" Je me sens seul. Je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir, je le sais, alors… alors j'essaie de me convaincre que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, alors je vous utilise… toi et Die. Et cela me distrait, tu comprends. Die n'est pas marrant, il fais tout ce que je lui demande, je suis lassé. Alors que toi tu me repousse, et c'est tellement plus excitant… J'ai l'impression que tu me laisses pourtant une chance puisque tu finis par me laisser t'attraper.

-Je…

-Attends Shinya, laisse-moi parler. J'ai cru que ça suffirait à me faire oublier, mais j'en ai marre de me mentir. Je l'aime, et je l'observe sans cesse. Alors tu vois, je me trouve dans la même situation que toi. Aussi, je ne t'empêcherais plus de voir l'ange noir. Si quelqu'un d'autre te voit je ne te défendrais pas. Mais maintenant je ne veux plus te mettre d'interdiction car ça ne me concerne pas. Je veux régler mes propres problèmes sans me préoccuper de ceux des autres.

-Que puis-je faire ?

-Rien, j'en ai peur… "

Shinya fit un geste pour se lever, mais le guitariste renforça son étreinte autour de son poignet.

" Quoique si… " sa main se remit à monter sur sa cuisse. " Quelque chose en toi me fait penser à la personne que j'aime. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette manière d'être différent , mais… cette nuit encore, si tu pouvais faire ça pour moi… "

Kaoru avait écarté son drap pour permettre à Shinya de s'y allonger.

Le batteur hésita un instant, puis obéit, plus par pitié que par réelle envie. Il n'en avait jamais envie. Mais cette nuit, la pitié, oui la pitié avait prit le pas sur le dégoût.

Il s'allongea donc, et comme toujours se laissa déshabiller, embrasser, caresser. Comme toujours il fixa le plafond en entendant le pantalon de soie du violet se baisser, comme toujours il écarta les cuisses. Il garda les yeux fermés pendant que Kaoru prenait son plaisir en lui, entrait et sortait de ses chairs. Il s'efforçait à imaginer que les soupirs qu'il entendait, et les souffles dans son cou, étaient ceux de l'ange noir.  
Il savait que le guitariste s'en fichait, il savait maintenant qu'il voyait aussi quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

* * *

Quand il senti que Kaoru s'était endormi à côté de lui, il se leva doucement, avec mille précautions, remit sa jolie et longue toge, et sorti de la chambre, caressant ses lèvres avec la plume comme une jeune femme le ferait avec les pétales d'une fleur. Il s'approcha d'un des nombreux bassin de l'Eden, et là, dans la nuit, il se déshabilla pour aller se rafraîchir et se laver la peau dans l'eau parsemée de roses. 

Quand cela fut fait, il alla dans sa chambre pour se remaquiller légèrement. Il appliqua du rouge sang sur ses lèvres, un trait d'eye-liner, un peu de rose sur ses paupières, et attacha ses longs cheveux ondulés en une queue de cheval lâche sur sa nuque fine, laissant quelques mèches joliment rejoindre sa frange.

Il s'observa. Ca oui, ce qu'il ressemblait à une femme. Une superbe femme à la silhouette longiligne. Il portait des robes extrêmement élégantes, de bon goût, et quand il devait porter sa toge il l'avait arrangée de telle sorte à ce qu'un espace laisse entrevoir ses jambes longues et fines.

Il était l'objet du désir de la majorité des anges vivant sur l'Eden, il le savait et la preuve, c'est qu'il en subissait les conséquences, les assauts sans relâche, sans cesse. Il était la jolie poupée qui ne parlait pas et que l'on tient facilement dans ses bras.

Mais il était las, si las, blasé. Ils pensaient qu'il faisait à ce point attention à son apparence pour eux, mais ils se leurraient tous. Il n'en voulait qu'un. Le seul qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher, le seul qui ne le regardait pas. Le seul qui ne l'appelait pas " Shin-chan ".

Il savait ce qu'il risquait à faire ce qu'il faisait. Il s'en fichait pourtant. Il était comme ces filles qui seraient prêtes à tout, à partir, à mourir pour celui qu'elles aiment, pourvu qu'elles aient seulement droit à un regard.

Il traversa la longue, longue allée blanche bordé de centaines de sakuras blancs. Au loin, à travers les nuages flottant sur l'Eden, il pouvait la voir, la petite demeure toute en noir et bleu.

Ses pieds nus marchèrent sur les marches de marbre précieux, et en entrant il pu apercevoir par les grandes fenêtres, le bassin dans la cour, surmonté d'un dragon de marbre noir crachant un liquide bleu qui dégageait une douce odeur de fruit des bois. Aux murs de ce palais étaient accrochés des sortes de petits bols en or remplis de miel, et Shinya y trempa légèrement deux de ses doigts pour les porter à sa bouche. Oh, dans le grand palais des anges purs, le nectar que contenaient les bols de cristal était tout autre, il s'agissait d'un mélange de rhum sucré et de vanille, voire fruits de la passion dans certaines salles, choses naturelles aux cieux qui font le délice des anges. Mais le batteur se dit que le miel ici était infiniment meilleur que dans la cité des anges blancs.

Enfin il trouva la chambre et y entra, la porte étant ouverte.

Il dormait encore.

Ses paupières pâles étaient closes, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sous son drap l'on pouvait deviner la poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser au rythme d'une respiration sereine. Il était si beau, si… désirable. Il était à sa merci, il ne pouvait plus le repousser, il pouvait le regarder tant qu'il le voulait.

Doucement, Shinya se pencha sur le lit, observa encore ce magnifique visage juste en-dessous du sien pendant quelques secondes, sourit et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il les posa sur elles, délicatement, et il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la douceur exquise des lèvres de l'ange noir. Quand il se redressa, satisfait, heureux et ému, son regard se perdit sur le haut du torse de Toshiya, à moitié recouvert par le drap. D'un coup d'œil il s'assura de l'immobilité des paupières du bassiste, et il tira doucement le drap, le faisant peu à peu descendre jusqu'au niveau du nombril. Puis ne pouvant résister, ses doigts fins se posèrent sur le torse ainsi dévoilé.

Mais à cet instant Toshiya se redressa brusquement, le batteur se recula.

" Shinya ? Mais que fais-tu ici, tu ne devrais pas être là ! Si quelqu'un t'as vu nous aurons de graves problèmes ! "

Il réalisa alors. Le goût du miel sur ses lèvres, la tiédeur à cet endroit de son torse. Il fronça les sourcils et répéta :

" Mais que fais-tu ici ? Que faisais-tu ?

-Je t'embrassais. " avoua le blond.

-" Nani ? Tu… "

Il se leva de son lit et avança vers le batteur d'un air menaçant. Ce manège commençait à prendre des proportions trop importantes, et cela commençait à lui faire peur. Seulement s'il se passait quoi que ce soit les anges blancs pourraient être au courant, et là ils n'hésiteraient plus à l'envoyer en Enfer. Il s'arrêta, pensif, et tourna le dos à Shinya. Logiquement, il n'a pas le droit d'approcher un ange pur. Il est inférieur à eux, en nombre, en estime, aussi il sera fautif si l'un d'entre eux est surprit en sa compagnie. Dans le même ordre d'idée, il est donc inférieur à Shinya, il n'a pas le droit de lui donner d'ordre, pas le droit de l'insulter ni de porter la main sur lui. En revanche Shinya le peut. En d'autres termes il est à sa merci.

Le batteur admira le dos nu de l'ange noir. Ses six ailes étaient rentrées, laissant sur ses omoplates six cicatrices fines et rouges, trois de chaque côté.

Il s'approcha et vint lui faire face : " Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

-S'il s'agit de t'aimer, la réponse est non.

-Je le sais. Mais juste une fois, je te demande de me faire l'amour, Toshiya.

-Si je ne t'aime pas il me sera difficile de te faire l'amour. "

Une larme roula sur la joue du batteur.

-" Oh, onegai… Si tu savais ce qu'ils me font ! Je suis leur jouet ! "

Il attrapa ses mains et s'agenouilla devant lui, ses yeux exprimant une détresse, une douleur profonde et trop longtemps refoulée.

" On ne m'a jamais fait l'amour, Toshiya… "

Le bassiste tira ses poignets, le relevant, refusant qu'un ange blanc se mettre à ses genoux.

-" Gomen… je ne serai pas de ceux qui le feront.

-Et bien… et bien fais de moi ton objet ! Baise-moi comme les autres si tu le veux ! " cracha t-il en refoulant ses souvenirs dégradants.

-Iie. "

Toshiya libéra ses mains de celles de Shinya et se détourna, mais de nouveau le batteur vint se planter devant lui. Lentement, les yeux brillants de larmes, il faisait glisser les fines bretelles de sa robe de ses épaules maigres.

-" Ne me désires-tu pas ? "

Le bassiste fit un signe de tête négatif, et décida de se mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Il était indécent qu'il reste en pantalon de soie devant un ange blanc, de plus cela les mettait tout deux en danger. Il se tourna vers son lit pour ramasser une chemise quelconque :

-" Tu devrais partir, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. "

Brusquement, ses bras fins vinrent solidement entourer son torse et il senti le visage du jeune ange se nicher entre les omoplates. Il ne put que relâcher sa chemise, ses bras étant également prisonniers de l'étreinte. Ca devenait compliqué…

-" Onegai…

-Relève-toi Shinya, par pitié ! " s'exclama Toshiya en se retournant.

Ses lèvres se retrouvèrent prises par la bouche du batteur, qui ne lui laissa aucune chance de s'en aller, le poussant sur le lit et s'allongeant sur lui.

" Shinya… " le frêle blond efféminé avait déjà reprit ses lèvres. Une langue impatiente et frémissante de désir vint forcer le passage, qu'elle obtint. Le batteur se sentait revivre, tellement excité qu'il poussait de petits soupirs dans le baiser, qu'il semblait boire comme on boit à une fontaine quand on est assoiffé, repoussant fiévreusement la longue mèche qui retombait sur les yeux du bassiste. Finalement il senti que Toshiya se laissait embrasser et que sa langue venait à sa rencontre. Il devenait un peu essoufflé, un peu aidé, il est vrai, par les caresses de Shinya sur ses tétons bruns. Cette même main descendit alors le long du torse finement musclé pour aller caresser l'entrejambe du bassiste qui commençait à gonfler.

Mais cela fit revenir le brun à la réalité, et il le repoussa violemment, se relevant aussitôt, reprenant son souffle.

" Sors. " dit-il au batteur. Celui-ci se releva et le rejoint en se confondant en excuses :

-" Toshiya je… je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

-Moi non plus je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais pas dû te céder, je suis trop faible… " répondit-il en baissant la tête. Cela désola Shinya :

-" Non tu n'es pas faible ! Tu… je… c'est moi qui t'ai forcé. Mais je ne voulais pas… je t'assure que je ne voulais pas. Mais au point où j'en étais j'étais prêt à tout pour… tu es si beau…

-Onegai. Disparaît d'ici. Ne reviens plus. Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'étais juste… faible. "

Avec regret et amertume, le bel ange aux crins dorés s'envola rejoindre la cité des anges blancs. Toshiya resta debout, dos au lit, incapable de bouger, incapable de relever la tête.

Destiné à être seul, se faisant détester de celle qu'il aimait et obligeant à fuir le seul qui voulait bien de lui. Quel genre de monstre était-il ?

* * *

" Steeve, où est Kyô ? 

-Parti chez lui.

-Dis-moi, il me faudrait une plaquette pendant que tu pars aux States, sinon je vais pas tenir.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai déjà des dettes envers eux. Je leur en ai demandé alors que je leur devait du fric pour la précédente. Là j'suis à sec, dont va falloir patienter.

-Oh, s'il te plaît ! Il doit bien t'en rester un peu. "

Le guitariste réfléchit un instant, regardant la jeune femme d'un air grave, puis finalement retira la moitié de l'une de ces précieuses plaquettes de la poche de son baggy.

-" Bon, il me reste ça, mais c'est pas à moi. Je l'ai vendue à prix d'or à un gars, ce qui me permettrait de rembourser celles que je devais payer. J'te la donne à condition que tu me ramène la somme à laquelle je l'ai vendue. Si tu peux il me suffira d'expliquer qu'on ne m'en a pas encore donné, il est pas dangereux, c'est au pauvre type shooté.

-D'accord ! " s'exclama Mimi, les yeux pétillant d'excitation et d'impatience. Mais quand elle voulut prendre l'objet, Steeve recula sa main. Etonnée elle le fixa ; il n'avait pas fini.

-" Ce type n'est pas dangereux, en revanche ceux qui me fournissent ça si. Il me faut la somme impérativement dans la semaine. Sinon je suis mort.

-Il te faut combien ?

-Beaucoup. " répondit-il avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

-" Mais où puis-je trouver une telle somme ?

-Figures-toi que j'y ai pensé. Tu vois le type qui était là tout à l'heure ?

-Toshiya ?

-Oui. "

Elle frissonna un peu. Elle se doutait que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas être honnête, et s'ils mettaient le japonais dans l'affaire ils n'était pas sortis de l'auberge. L'était louche ce type.

" Je suis sûr que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil. Et je suis sûr aussi qu'il a du fric.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ca se voit. Les manières d'un riche et ses fringues, je reconnaîtrais d'entre mille. "

Mimi soupira :

-" Je dois le séduire et le voler alors, j'imagine ?

-Bingo. Sauf s'il te paie de son plein gré.

-C'est ça, traite-moi de pute, aussi !

-Si j'étais toi je ferais attention à la manière dont tu me parles. " dit-il en secouant devant ses yeux le morceau d'aluminium.

Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur ce qui dansait devant elle. Ce Toshiya était certes bizarre, il semblait être le seul à la voir telle qu'elle était réellement derrière son masque. L'idée de voler ne l'enchantait guère, elle préférait quand Steeve se débrouillait tout seul. Mais ça allait être une occasion de plus pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et de plus elle en avait besoin de ces bonbons…

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Héhé, je ne m'arrête plus en ce moment, j'écris sans m'arrêter... Espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu? Oui ça devient hot, que j'entends xD Ce sont des choses qui arrivent é.é  
Les vacances touchant à leur fin j'aurai du mal à publier encore aussi vite dans les semaines à venir, mais bon j'y travaillerais, et d'autant plus si je me sens désirée (enfin pas moi, la suite).

J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis, alors balancez!

(Je précise que tout fanart sera accepté et bienvenu, accueuilli sur un tapis rouge et colliers de fleurs autour du cou. Je n'y crois pas vraiment, mais bon cela ne me coûte que quelques mots de plus pour le signaler, alors soyons fous xD)

Tsuki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Tsuki-san  
**Genre:** Euuuh AU, yaoi (un tit peu mais hétéro aussi! j'en dis pas plus...)  
**Pairing:** Dans pas trop trop longtemps...  
**Disclaimer:** Pour commencer les Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, sauf Mimi et Steeve qui sont à moi (enfin de ma création plutôt). Important: credits to le petit Bou. J'ai beaucoup aimé le thème et l'idée même si j'ai changé pas mal de détails. Si cet écrit gêne quelqu'un je le supprimerai.  
**Titre:** Everlasting Bores You To Death

_**Reviews:  
**  
**Aelin ueal:** TH? Tokio Hotel? No comment en ce qui me concerne xD Excuse du retard mais je souffre d'un truc qui réduit ma concentration, alors je peux voir les scènes, les imaginer, en revanche pour ce qui est de structurer les phrases c'est autre chose. J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mal écrit (sinon j'me pends)._

_**Yuu:** Oui, Kaoru est un pervers, ça devient un refrain xD Mais bon tu as bien dû remarquer qu'il devenait de plus en plus humain, non? Personne n'a pitié de lui? T.T XD Non, j'me moque pas. N'empêche que c'est le comple d'un ange d'être humain, ne? xD_

_**LinAngel:** "Il se passe quelque chose" xD Tudsuite, y a un lemon "oooh, ben il se passe quelque chose!" :p Tu dis que Kao est un pervers mais toi alors, hein :p Et Kaoru j'peux pas le pendre, il est déjà mort XD Et maintenant que tu m'as dit que je serais dans la suite d'Equilibrium t'as intérêt à te grouiller pour la suite è.é Ta faute, t'en as trop dis ou pas assez :p_

_**Alexiel-sama:** Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise, ça me fait plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira et ne décevra pas trop, à cause de mon état trop... trop pas normal, quoi xox_

* * *

« Shin-chan ? » 

Un léger reniflement répondit à son léger coup sur la porte, il entra doucement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il se senti désolé, ce qui lui servait de cœur se serrait douloureusement à voir cette si jolie et pure créature pleurer silencieusement. Le batteur essayait visiblement de sécher ses larmes, mais il n'en résultait que de légers hoquets.

« Doucement, si tu ne peux pas parler ne te forces pas. » murmura tendrement le roux en s'asseyant à côté de lui et lui prenant doucement la main.  
Il remarqua que ses doigts collaient, alors délicatement il porta la main fine du batteur à ses lèvres pendant que ce dernier le regardait faire.

Du miel.

« Tu es allé le voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond hocha gracieusement la tête. Il notait dans la voix du guitariste en plus du léger ton de reproche, comme une déception. Bah, sans doute la jalousie du gosse qui ne veut pas prêter son jouet.

-« Mais il ne m'aime pas. Il ne veut pas de moi. Donc n'ayez crainte il ne piquera pas votre objet. » répondit-il enfin avec amertume en se raidissant. Die fut étonné, et même blessé :

-« Shinya ! »

Surprit de l'entendre prononcer son vrai nom, le batteur leva les yeux vers le guitariste. Cet air blessé n'était pas feint.

« Je ne te considère pas comme un objet ! T'ais-je juste touché ?

-Je… »

Le blond réfléchi. Quelques doux baisers, tout au plus. C'était vrai, le roux ne lui avait jamais demandé de coucher avec, ni même aucun geste dégradant. Non, en fait Die donnait, il ne prenait pas.

Réalisant qu'il avait baissé les yeux, il les leva de nouveau, et ce fut pour rencontrer le sourire rassurant du guitariste.

-« Allez Shin-chan, viens par là. » dit-il en lui ouvrant ses bras. Le batteur s'y glissa, surpris de ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité qu'il n'avait jamais connu depuis qu'il était ici. Il ferma les yeux, laissant couler les dernières larmes, quand il senti les doigts du guitariste lisser doucement ses plumes blanches.

-« Die, pourquoi n'es-tu pas Toshiya ? » murmura t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Toshiya voulait plus que tout redescendre pour voir Mimi. Mais après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shinya il hésitait terriblement : était-il encore digne d'elle ? Au fond, n'avait-elle pas raison de le regarder comme un intrus ? Il n'avait même pas été capable de résister à Shinya, il avait été sauvé par un sursaut de conscience, voilà tout. Mais son corps avait réagit aux terribles avances du batteur malgré lui.  
Il était devenu le dominé alors qu'il aurait pu être dominant. C'était bas. 

Non pas que l'ange blond fut en lui-même repoussant, mais Toshiya ne voulait simplement pas céder à quelqu'un qu'il ne désirait pas. Normal non ? Il ne souhaitait pas non plus s'inscrire sur la longue liste d'attente de ceux qui attendaient le bel ange blond dans leur lit, et il eut de la peine pour lui en le pensant.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait de la peine à Shinya. Il n'aurait pas couché avec lui juste histoire de lui faire plaisir, ça non. Mais plus il y pensait, et plus il se disait que le blond si efféminé était le seul à ne pas le repousser, et s'il devait alors lui donner ce remerciement en échange.

Il se perdait dans ses droits, ses devoirs, ses désirs, son rôle.

Il avait le droit d'être au paradis, bien qu'il n'ai rien demandé, il avait droit aux mêmes traitements que les anges purs, à savoir avoir tout ce qu'il désirait. Mais ce dernier droit était limité par son interdiction à approcher les autres et à s'aventurer hors de son palais trop longtemps. Il n'avait pas de devoir, du moins pas officiellement. Il avait un devoir de respect envers les anges blancs, que ceux-ci n'avaient pas envers lui.

Shinya avait au moins eu la bonté de partir quand il le lui avait demandé, tout autre serait peut-être resté en attendant qu'un supérieur le remarque, et le plus logiquement du monde Toshiya aurait été accusé d'avoir enlevé cet ange et le forcé à se déshabiller et le caresser. Rien ne serait plus ridicule à leurs yeux qu'un ange blanc décide délibérément d'aller le voir.

Ils le fuyaient tous comme un malpropre, simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être avec eux, et d'abord, tout le monde le faisait depuis toujours.

Pourquoi l'avaient-ils gardé ? N'aurait-il pas été plus tranquille en enfer ?

_Ton âme est trop pure _lui avaient-ils dit. Certes. S'ils veulent.

« Alors pourquoi ces ailes noires, bordel ! » s'écria t-il en balançant un de ses oreiller contre un mur.

Ils n'avaient pas voulu lui dire pourquoi. Juste, _toi tu habites là, et les autres ici. Ne l'oublie jamais._

Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il s'était ouvert les veines ? Ils n'allaient pas lui faire croire qu'il était le seul à avoir mis fin à ses jours ainsi ! Quant à son passé… valait mieux l'oublier.

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas été un exemple quand il était encore vivant, loin de là même…

Ca revenait encore, il avait beau essayer de refouler cette vie, rien à faire elle revenait. Pourquoi cette Puissance Suprême, si elle existait, n'avait-elle pas la bonté d'effacer les souvenirs lorsque l'on mourrait ?

L'ange noir avait remonté ses genoux contre son torse, serrant l'oreiller qui était resté sur le lit.

Le fait qu'il faisait passer de la drogue histoire d'arrondir ses fins de mois n'était pas le pire, non. C'était rien à côté de ce qui avait causé son suicide.

Saoul, en rentrant chez lui, il avait trouvé sa copine, l'amour de sa vie, dans les bras d'un autre. Certes la situation ne l'aurait pas enchanté en temps normal, mais l'alcool coulant dans ses veines était un poison qui lui avait fait perdre la tête.

Il les a tué, tout les deux.

Les détails importaient peu, il ne voulait plus se souvenir de quelle façon atroce il avait ôté la vie de celle qu'il aimait de tout son être et, se réveillant de son sommeil éthylique, il se trouvait à côté de son corps sans vie.

Il avait alors retrouvé le couteau, s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain en remontant sa manche, et…

Toshiya étouffa un sanglot. Il s'était promis de ne plus y repenser, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il n'avait jamais retrouvé sa bien aimée dans ce peuple de milliards et de milliards d'âmes, qu'on lui avait interdit d'approcher.

Il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais demandé si elle était bien au paradis. Pour lui elle y était forcément, elle était la femme la plus angélique, la plus gentille et innocente qu'il eut aimer de toute sa vie. Sa courte vie.

Quelque part, il l'aimait encore, même si du fait du sort éternel qu'il subissait, il savait que c'était peine perdue d'avance.

Quant à celui qu'il avait vu dans ses bras, dans leur lit, il avait beau l'avoir maudit pendant qu'il s'était vidé de son sang, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de le revoir ici, au paradis, plusieurs fois.

Et ce monstre était devenu un ange blanc comme il faut, avec une auréole par-dessus le marché, tandis que lui-même ayant subi cette trahison s'était vu changé en monstre.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait tué, dans son élan de folie, de désespoir, de rage, d'incompréhension. Il avait tué son meilleur ami et celle qu'il aimait.

Il fallut bien que le paradis soit juste.

* * *

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes perdu ? » 

Kyô tapota poliment l'épaule de l'homme qui était immobile, regardant en tout sens comme s'il se trouvait dans un musée.

- « Etôô… » il eut un moment de réflexion quand ses yeux rencontrèrent celui du blond, et il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, si bien que Kyô crut bon de lui venir en aide, ravi de constater qu'il était japonais :

« C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? »

L'autre répondit par l'affirmative, l'air un peu gêné.

« Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter ? Je vous préviens c'est un peu mort ici. Vous êtes venu voir quelqu'un ?

-Hai. » répondit l'étranger avec un peu plus d'assurance, mais fixant toujours le blond à un point que ça en devenait gênant.

-« Ah, si vous voulez bien me dire où cette personne habite je pourrais peut-être vous montrer le chemin, je connais cette ville comme ma poche !

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Ah. » il se gratta nerveusement la tête. Cet homme va voir quelqu'un et cette personne ne lui donne pas d'adresse ? Pourtant il savait apparemment dans quelle ville aller, alors pourquoi pas de rue ni de numéro ? A moins qu'il ne soit venu dans cette ville à tout hasard…

-« Iie, peux-tu me le dire ?

-Moi ? Mais je ne sais pas ! Est-ce que je connais cette personne ? » Kyô fronça les sourcils. Décidément ce mec était bien étrange.  
Voici qu'il le tutoie. Il espérait qu'il ne le prenait pas pour un gosse, sans quoi il ne répondrait plus de rien… Bon, il avait l'air d'avoir à peu près son âge, alors pourquoi pas se tutoyer en effet.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a l'air paumé ! Déjà la couleur de ses cheveux l'avait étonné –violet ! Il devait avoir encore plus de cran que lui ! Ca devait être un original ce type-là.

Pour le moment celui-ci s'était remis à regarder autour de lui, jetant parfois des regards inquiets à Kyô.

Décidément il débarquait !

« Bon, ce que je peux vous… euh te proposer, c'est d'aller boire un verre, et je te présenterai la ville…

-D'accord.

-Au fait, je suis Kyô ! Et toi ?

-Kaoru. »

* * *

« Tiens, regarde qui voilà ! » s'exclama Steeve en se levant, alors que Toshiya venait vers eux. 

« Tu es revenu bien vite ! »

-« Salut Toshiya. » dit à son tour Mimi en lui souriant.

L'ange noir les salua, son moral remonté par ce sourire qu'il n'attendait plus.

-« Bon, je suis content de te revoir, malheureusement je dois vous laisser car j'ai quelques trucs à régler chez moi !" s'excusa l'homme aux dreads en se levant.

-"Oh, ça ne peut pas attendre ? » demanda rapidement la jeune femme. Elle senti l'inquiétude la gagner, jamais ils n'avaient dit que ça devait commencer si vite.

-« Non, j'allais partir de toute façon avant que tu n'arrives. » répondit-il en lançant un sourire bizarre au brun.

Celui-ci ne fut pas mécontent de le voir s'en aller, peut-être cela permettrait-il à Mimi de dévoiler sa vraie nature plus facilement, en l'absence de cette source de mauvaise influence.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, la gêne commença à s'installer, Mimi fixant intensément ses chaussures.

-« Kyô n'est pas là ? » demanda Toshiya, comme une sorte d'excuse.

-« Euuh ben si, il était là il y a dix minutes, mais comme il s'est disputé avec Steeve il est parti.

-A cause de quoi ?

-Bof, rien d'important. Tu sais ils passent leur temps à se disputer, pourtant ça ne les empêche pas de se taquiner de nouveau le lendemain. Je ne m'inquiète pas.

-Alors, tu ne m'aime pas au point de ne pas chercher à me distraire ?

-Te… distraire ? » le sang de Mimi ne fit qu'un tour, mais l'air détaché de Toshiya et sa proposition la soulagèrent sur ses intentions:

-Et bien oui. Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de bien à faire ici ? »

Elle réfléchit. Le fait que Steeve l'ai laissée seule avec le grand brun ne pouvait signifier qu'un chose, c'est que son rôle commençait maintenant. Plus tôt elle aurait fini, plus tôt elle aurait ce qu'elle désire.

-« Tu habites près d'ici, tu as un appartement ?

-Non, je vis très loin d'ici.

-Comment fais-tu pour venir tout les jours alors ? »

Il ne répondit pas, mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

Hm, s'il est dans une maison d'hôtes ça risque de ne pas être pratique… 

« Si tu veux on peut passer chez moi. »

Toshiya eut un regard étonné. N'aurait-il pas été plus agréable de se promener sous ce beau soleil ? Il avait tellement peu d'occasions de se promener, et se retrouver de nouveau dans une maison ne l'enchantait guère.  
Mais bon, c'était Mimi. Et l'idée de se retrouver en tête à tête avec elle n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Peut-être désirait-elle lui parler d'elle, enfin lui montrer son vrai visage, et elle voulait un endroit plus intime pour cela.

-« Bien, je te suis alors. »

Elle lui emboîta donc le pas, et de façon qui se voulait distraite, elle lui prit la main.

Toshiya ne la retira pas, mais il lança un regard plus que surprit à la jeune fille qui lui répondit par un sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Mimi, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-J'en avait envie, simplement. »

Après un silence elle ajouta : « N'en ais-je pas le droit ? »

Le bassiste ne répondit pas. Il était enchanté par ce contact, mais cela ne lui semblait pas naturel. Après tout, si elle le voulait, pourquoi le lui refuser d'autant plus que ça lui plaisait ? Ils continuèrent donc leur route silencieusement.

_Pourquoi d'un seul coup ? Alors qu'hier tu ne souhaitais rien d'autre que je disparaisse simplement. Que signifie ce changement ?_

_Je suis lancée maintenant, pas le moment de faire marche arrière. Pardonne-moi Toshiya… Dieu, que sa main est douce._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Bon voilà, le chapitre est un peu court, mais je suis déjà contente d'avoir réussi à écrire ça. Maintenant c'est placé, les personnages n'ont plus qu'à évoluer... 

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre et de ce qu'il apporte?

Die va t-il aider Shinya à conquérir le coeur pourtant doublement (vous venez de l'apprendre)occupé de Toshiya? Cela sera t-il facile à votre avis? Qui Kaoru cherche t-il sur Terre? Comment cela va t-il se passer chez Mimi?

J'espère pouvoir rapidement retrouver mon état normal, et ainsi continuer mes fics avec moins de difficultés )

Tsuki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Tsuki-san  
**Genre:** Euuuh AU, yaoi (un tit peu mais hétéro aussi! j'en dis pas plus...), death fic (ben vui, on m'a justement fait remarqué qu'ils étaient morts...)  
**Pairing:** Prenez votre chrono en main...  
**Disclaimer:** Pour commencer les Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, sauf Mimi et Steeve qui sont à moi (enfin de ma création plutôt). Important: credits to le petit Bou. J'ai beaucoup aimé le thème et l'idée même si j'ai changé pas mal de détails. Si cet écrit gêne quelqu'un je le supprimerai.  
**Titre:** Everlasting Bores You To Death

**_Reviews:_**

_**LinAngel:** Wi ils sont mignons Die et Shinya, et c'est pas fini :p_

_**Shiaru-chan:** Toshiya n'est pas un bakaaa T.T Enfin si mais pas dans cette fan fic, kwa... vous me cassez tout mon truc T.T Et je suis contente de voir que vous détestez Mimi, c'était l'effet voulu :p Vous allez être surpris, j'le sens :p Merci pour les encouragements:D_

_**Yuu:** Waiiiii ils vont tous s'incruster sur Terre et ils vont faire la teuuuf! xDD Sowie, délire passager..._

_**Sakeyume-Yuki:** Merci pour ta review, même si j'l'ai pas dis sur le forum :D Et oui, ils ont bien d'la chance les anges lol! Ben pour les plumes c'est pas compliqué ils ont tous des ailes blanches, impecc' et une auréole, sauf Toshiya qu'a trois paires d'ailes noires et pas d'auréole (wi, il abuse u.u") wala.._

_**Wenna:** Merci aussi à twa d'avoir reviwé, ça fait plaisir :D Héhé oui, Toshiya est mon favori, ça se voit, c'est flag', et j'assume totalement u.u"_

_**Alexiel-sama:** Youhouu, tout les gens du forum! xD Contente que ce chapitre te plaise! Voici la suite!_

* * *

L'appartement de Mimi était petit, voire minable. Cela fit repenser Toshiya à celui qu'il avait, du temps où il était encore mortel.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Euuh… merci, je n'ai pas soif. »

Mimi alla se servir un verre d'alcool, et s'assis à côté de l'ange sur le canapé un peu défoncé.

« Tu habites seule ici ?

-Oui, mon père m'a laissé tomber.

-Oh. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. De toute façon il buvait comme un trou, alors au moins là où il est il ne risque plus de me taper dessus.

-Il te battait ? » s'exclama Toshiya en ne pouvant empêcher un mouvement de révolte.

_Allons bois Mimi, peut-être qu'une fois saoule ça te semblera plus facile._

-« Bof, c'est rien. » répondit-elle seulement, les yeux rivés sur le fond de son verre.

L'ange noir la regardait faire, et cru bon la sortir de sa torpeur :

-« Tout compte fait si tu as du lait fraise j'en veux bien. »

Elle émit un léger rire, puis se leva, un peu difficilement en marmonnant qu'elle devait avoir ça.

Quand il eut le verre dans les mains, elle revint s'asseoir, un peu plus près, et le regarda boire :

-« Tu ne bois pas d'alcool ?

-Beaucoup moins souvent. D'ailleurs tu devrais arrêter aussi si tu ne veux pas ressembler à ton père. »

Elle haussa les épaules, vida son verre, le reposa, et se remit à l'observer :

-« C'est amusant que tu aimes le lait fraise. Moi aussi j'en bois pas mal… quelques fois… »

Sa gêne vis à vis de l'ange sembla se dissiper en même temps que le niveau de boisson contenu dans son verre. Mais quand elle se leva pour se resservir, l'ange l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son épaule :

-« Je crois que tu as bu assez. »

Elle ne broncha pas et, cédant à la légère pression sur son épaule, se rassis. Elle se remis à observer le brun qui avait posé son verre et elle eut un rire :

-« Tu as encore du lait sur les lèvres. » gloussa t-elle.

L'ange ria aussi nerveusement, un peu gêné, et chercha a récupérer les hypothétiques traces de lait avec le bout de sa langue, mais Mimi semblait réellement amusée.

« Non, tu n'y arriveras pas, regarde c'est là. » fit-elle en montrant sa propre lèvre supérieure, puis presque aussitôt elle montra la bouche parfaite du bassiste, n'osant pas vraiment agir.

« Attends… » elle avança sa main et doucement, de la pulpe de son doigt, elle vint cueillir la trace blanche juste au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure.

Cette bouche, ces lèvres si sensuelles, si bien dessinées… Son mouvement fut plus lent que prévu, elle s'arracha à ces stupides pensées.

_Allons bon, ça doit être l'alcool. Ce mec est… un mec, tout à fait banal , mince ! Arrête les pulsions, là Mimi ! Depuis quand tu fais dans le japonais ? Tout ce que t'as à faire c'est le draguer, lui piquer ses sous et donner à Steeve. Si tout va bien en plus tu pourras peut-être sortir avec lui… et il te donnera ce dont tu as besoin…_

Dans sa confusion, elle avait porté son doigt à sa propre bouche, goûtant la saveur qu'elle avait ainsi recueillit. Mais se rendant compte de son geste, sa gêne se multiplia par cent et elle se senti rougir violemment.

_Mince, comment je peux penser à des trucs pareils ? C'est juste une bouche…_

Toshiya n'osait plus bouger. Il avait vu le trouble dans les yeux de la jeune femme quand elle avait passé son doigts sur sa lèvre, en plus d'avoir eu un mal fou à se contenir et rester calme en sentant ce contact.

Cependant Mimi se reprit rapidement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? J'y étais ! Je dois le draguer ou non ? Pense pas à ces émotions bizarres, c'est juste l'alcool. Ju-ste l'al-cool. Pas de panique. Calme. Je n'ai qu'à reprendre ce que j'avais eu envie de faire, et… non ! Je n'ai pas eu envie de faire ça ! Bon, laisse tomber, laisser aller au… au… à l'instinct, voilà. Et à l'alcool. Et tout se fera tout seul, sans effort. De toute façon il n'attend que ça. Et moi aussi. Bon, ta gueule la petite voix ! Je fais juste ce que j'aurai pu avoir envie de faire s'il m'attirait, sauf qu'il ne m'attire pas, okay ? –Seigneur, ces lèvres… J'ai dit : pas attirée ! Pas du tout ! Lalalalala, je n'entends rien, je n'entends plus rien._

-« Mimi, tout va bien ? »

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait bouché ses oreilles, elle les déboucha donc et agit comme si de rien n'était :

-« Euuh… tu ne finis pas ton lait fraise ?

-Non, je… mais si tu veux… » il était flagrant que Toshiya était désolée de ne pas finir un verre qu'on lui avait offert et qu'il serait prêt à le finir si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, même s'il n'avait absolument plus soif. Cela sans doute à cause du nœud à son estomac qu'avait causé le précédent contact.

La blonde s'en aperçut et avant qu'il ne tende la main vers le verre elle le prit :

-« Oh non laisse, si tu n'en veux plus, c'est pas grave. Je vais le finir ! »

Avec un sourire elle porta donc le verre à ses lèvres et le fini d'une traite.

_Au diable ces histoire de baiser indirect, j'ai soif merde ! – N'empêche que ça ne te gêne pas le moins du monde ce baiser indirect – Tais-toi ! De toute façon c'est le but de la manœuvre de lui faire imaginer ces choses – Pas difficile, hein ? – Raah ! Je finis son verre et alors !_

Quand elle eut fini, Toshiya, déjà fort étonné de l'avoir vue finir son verre, pointa timidement un doigt vers elle :

-« Mimi… tu en as encore sur les lèvres… »

Elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait en sorte de l'éviter, au contraire même. Alors en fermant les yeux, elle pencha légèrement le visage vers lui. Il avait compris : elle l'avait fait pour lui, alors il devait faire de même pour elle.

_Inconsciente, si je touche tes lèvres alors je ne réponds pas de la suite…_

Cependant il le fit, doucement, plaçant ses doigts repliés sous son menton, son pouce vint caresser les lèvres là où la boisson avait laissé sa trace.

_Kami-sama…_

Il dû rassembler sa force morale pour s'empêcher de trembler, pendant que Mimi lui semblait trouver le jeu assez amusant. Mais derrière ce sourire un véritable combat intérieur se déroulait.

_Jamais je n'aurai pensé que voler un tel jeune homme serait aussi agréable…_

_Juste la pose parfaite pour… argh…_

Peut-être était-ce effectivement l'alcool, mais Mimi ne pouvait que garder les yeux fermés et se laisser envoûter par les douces caresses sur ses lèvres, qui s'éternisaient. Bientôt elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour que sa langue vienne à la rencontre de ce pouce.  
Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas. Pour y goûter ?

Sentir le contact humide et chaud sur son doigt fini de mener Toshiya à la limite de l'extase, si bien qu'il eut du mal à ne pas soupirer. Mais heureusement il se retint.

Il ne put rompre le contact, il aimait toucher ses lèvres, et il n'avait qu'une envie : se pencher pour y remplacer ses doigts par sa bouche.

Les yeux de Mimi finirent par s'entrouvrir, un peu vitreux, et elle murmura dans un souffle :

-« Embrasse-moi, maintenant. »

Tout ce que désirait Toshiya à ce moment, c'était céder à cette demande, presque une supplique. Il s'était penché un peu plus. Mais il sentait l'odeur légère de l'alcool souffler sur son visage, et il compris pourquoi il hésitait ainsi devant quelque chose de si facile. Il se recula et retira ses doigts des lèvres de la jeune femme :

-« Non Mimi. Je ne peux pas. »

Etonnée, et déçue –même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître- elle se redressa :

-« Pourquoi ? J'avais l'air d'accord, non ?

-Tu as bu, tu n'es pas toi-même. Ce serait profiter d'une faiblesse de ta part.

-Et alors ? »

Mimi compris alors. Ca lui aurait semblé naturel qu'on profite d'elle puisque Steeve en était capable. Mais l'ange noir n'était pas comme ça. Elle se troubla à cette pensée et secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

* * *

« Et bien, tu ne termine pas ? »

L'ange violet releva la tête de ses genoux. Le blond, qui avait prit deux fois du plat qu'il avait commandé et qui faisait de nouveau face à une assiette vide, le fixait avec un air inquiet :

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda t-il de nouveau avant de se pencher pour prendre l'assiette de son compagnon, s'étant assuré d'un regard qu'il n'y toucherait plus.

Kaoru répondit par un sourire intimidé et se remit à fixer un point au hasard sous la table.

La vérité est qu'il n'avait plus mangé de repas aussi « simples » depuis bien longtemps, ayant été habitué aux mets les plus fins et les plus délicats possibles, et ce de façon éternelle, la nourriture sur Terre lui semblait maintenant étrangère.

De plus la vison de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui nouait sa gorge, de sorte qu'il ait du mal à sentir la saveur même de ce qu'il avalait.

-« Je n'ai pas très faim. » répondit-il enfin en voyant Kyô agiter ses couverts au-dessus de l'assiette qu'il venait de lui substituer.

-« Ca arrive. » répondit seulement le mangeur.

Enfin quand il eu fini, il paya la note et ils sortirent.

« Je connais un bon centre commercial, tu aimes ça ? » demanda t-il.

Mais l'ange se dirigeait déjà vers un parc, comme émerveillé par ce coin de verdure en pleine ville, il regardait autour de lui avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Kyô sourit en le voyant faire et le rejoint : « Ah, tu aimes les espaces verts ? C'est vrai que c'est un joli parc. On peut y faire un tour si tu le veux. »

Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe douce et verte, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Le chanteur bascula la tête en arrière en fermant les paupières, en écoutant les oiseaux, le souffle du vent, sa propre respiration.

Puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son regard se perdit dans le bleu du ciel, et sur une masse légère de nuages blancs qui flottaient lentement.

Il chercha à y reconnaître quelque chose. Un bateau ? une balance ? une sorte d'écureuil ?

« Ca doit être beau là-haut… » pensa t-il tout haut, d'un air rêveur.

-« C'est beau. » répondit Kaoru.

-« Ah… Oui c'est ce qu'on dit. » répondit joyeusement le blond, dont les yeux chocolats renvoyaient la forme pâle dans le ciel.

Sa langue passa paresseusement sur le piercing au labret.

Ah, à quoi servaient tout ces artifices, ces apparences, quand tout semblait si calme, si paisible là-haut… Que ne donnerait-il pour se voir pousser des ailes, dire à ce bas monde un dernier « sayonara » et aller se perdre là-bas, où tout est blanc et pur, et laisser tomber ce masque par terre.

Il sentait le regard de l'autre sur lui, se faisait de plus en plus présent. Pas lourd en fait, juste présent. Alors il se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

Kaoru senti son âme se réchauffer à ce sourire et le lui rendit.

« Il fait bon, non ? » fit Kyô.

Il sourit encore quand, en réponse, Kaoru imita la pause qu'avait précédemment adopté Kyô pour regarder le ciel, et ses longs cheveux balayaient l'herbe.

Ils gardèrent le silence, écoutant la brise murmurer à leurs oreilles.

Kaoru se redressa et Kyô pu de nouveau sentir son regard le caresser.

-« Tu sais… je suis sincère quand je parle de la beauté de ce qu'il y a là-haut. »

Le blond se retourna pour le regarder, étonné de cette affirmation.

_Comment peut-il savoir ? Est-il fou ?_

Le violet le regardait d'un air doux, avec un fort étrange sourire. De la lumière semblait émaner de lui, comme s'il eut été vêtu de blanc et de soleil. Kyô réalisa à ce moment à quel point la beauté de cet homme semblait irréelle, comme venue du ciel.

-« Qui es-tu ? »

La question avait été à peine murmurée.

Le sourire de l'ange s'agrandit légèrement.

* * *

Un peu plus au-dessus des nuages qu'avait observé Kyô, deux anges se faisaient encore face. L'un fixait ses poignets que l'autre tenait dans ses mains en admirant les lignes féminines de son visage.

Shinya se surprit à être gêné de ce regard. Il avait certes l'habitude de se faire reluquer de la tête aux pieds, et déshabiller du regard, mais là, c'était… différent. Et cette différence le mettait fort mal à l'aise.

Ce regard était désintéressé, trop… doux.

Il fit un geste pour se lever, Die n'insista pas beaucoup avant de laisser ses poignets libres. Inhabituel encore une fois. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ce furent finalement ses yeux qui posèrent la question.

« Je vais trouver Kaoru. » anticipa l'androgyne.

Cette fois, le roux se leva à sa suite, surprenant Shinya qui s'arrêta.

-« Il n'est pas là. » répondit Die un peu sèchement.

-« Pas là ?

-Il a suivit Toshiya et a trouvé par où il descendait sur Terre. Alors il en a fait autant. »

Le blond baissa les yeux.

« Tu es déçu Shin-chan ?

- …

-J'imagine que tu voulais que Kaoru couche avec toi. »

L'ange si fin et discret leva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Il allait de surprise en surprise avec Die. Il le connaissait si peu. Il était la poupée de l'ange aux cheveux violets quand le roux est arrivé et est devenu le jouet numéro deux.

Une autre sorte de poupée.

Shinya restait celle qui se laisse caresser, écarte les cuisses et prends soin de son apparence si féminine ; Die était pour Kaoru une sorte de distraction plus légère, qui souriait, qui l'embrassait plus aisément et semblait moins souffrir de cette situation que Shinya.

En apparence seulement.

Après tout, leur aîné avait beau être friand et même gourmand de ce type de gâteries, il n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à les faire coucher ensemble ou les recevoir dans son lit en même temps.

Naturellement les deux amants de Kaoru s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à ressentir une grande affection l'un pour l'autre.

Or, après avoir découvert l'apparente douceur et compréhension de Die, Shinya le découvrait froid et presque brutal dans ses termes. C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

Le roux baissa à son tour la tête, pour cacher l'ombre de peine qui passait dans son regard.

Hélas quand il leva les yeux ce fut pour y révéler une triste ironie en un rictus plus cruel qui ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je croyais que c'était le pieu de Toshiya que tu voulais ! »

Ce cynisme blessa le batteur, qui répondit pourtant calmement :

-« Toshiya en aime une autre. Et Kaoru aussi, il me l'a dit. Oui, je voulais coucher avec lui pour avoir un semblant d'intérêt. »

Die se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réalisant la flèche qu'il avait enfoncé dans la poitrine du frêle blond.

-« Shin-chan…

-…

-Pardonne-moi. »

Il prit doucement la main fine dans la sienne.

« Je… je voulais juste que tu réalises que tu vaux mieux que cela. Tu vaux mieux que de servir de poupée à des millions d'anges frustrés, dont un qui voit quelqu'un d'autre en toi, qui n'aime que ton corps mais pas ce que tu es.

Et tu vaux mieux que de souffrir de l'indifférence de celui que tu désires, car tu refuses de comprendre qu'il puisse aimer une femme au lieu de toi. Car il a beau t'attirer par sa différence, tu n'acceptes pas ses sentiments. »

Devant la vérité, Shinya ne put que s'incliner et de nouveau il baissa le regard.

« Je regrette de m'être emporté. Te blesser était bien la dernière chose que je voulais te faire. » s'excusa le guitariste en baissant la tête.

Shinya leva le regard, l'observa. Ce jeu de baisser les yeux encore plus bas que lui…

Il compris enfin. Ce respect démesuré que personne n'avait montré ni ressenti devant lui, cette affection pour sa personne et non pour son corps, ce désir de le rassurer quand il allait mal, et ensuite de s'assurer que son sourire était bien un signe de bonheur.

Il mit sa main sous son menton et lui fit lever les yeux vers lui. Le roux fut surpris de lire une grande affection sur les traits du batteur, un léger sourire et des yeux sincères :

-« Die… tu es le seul qui sois si bon avec moi, sans rien demander en échange. Je… ne comprends pas. »

Son aîné voulu baisser les yeux, mais Shinya l'en empêcha, il rougit légèrement :

-« C'est parce que je pense que tu le mérites et que tu en as besoin…

-Tu es le seul à t'en être aperçu… à voir qu'au-delà de mon image de poupée j'étais triste. Et aveugle en plus de cela, car jusqu'au bout j'ai ignoré ton attention. Alors qu'elle m'est si précieuse, tu sais. J'ai toujours donné sans jamais recevoir… sauf le corps des autres dans le mien… »

Die plaça doucement son index sur les fines lèvres de l'androgyne pour le faire taire.

-« Shin-chan, c'est fini maintenant… Je souffre en te voyant te donner aux autres, et je jalouse cet ange noir… car je t'aime. »

Shinya entoura les épaules de Die de ses bras, tendrement :

-« Oui, j'étais aveugle et je m'aveuglais volontairement. »

Il se redressa et lui sourit : « Comment ais-je pu ne pas te voir, Die ? Tes sentiments sont si purs qu'ils réchauffent mon cœur. Je ne suis plus une poupée mais je suis un homme qui aime et qui est aimé. »

Le roux se senti si heureux qu'il faillit en pleurer.

Il sourit de toute son âme à Shinya et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur la joue pâle une fois, deux fois, puis le batteur avança sa bouche pour échanger un baiser, un premier baiser d'amour réel, dans lequel ils se dirent tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué, tout ce que leurs regards avaient signifié.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Et voilàààà, un premier pairing sûr à ajouter: Shinya et Die! Finalement notre ShinShin se faisait du mal pour rien, puisque l'amour était juste à côté de lui, attendant un geste :  
Et Die est heureux!  
(Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants)... hm. Délire perso number two, 'scusez-mwa...

Alors, que pensez-vous de Tochi, Mimi, Kaoru et Kyô?  
J'avoue que le jeu de regards entre Tochi et Mimi fut intense à écrire, fiouu!  
Et je trouve que le moment où Kyô regarde le ciel est apaisant, ne?

J'attends vos avis :D

Tsuki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** Tsuki-san  
**Genre:** Euuuh AU, yaoi, hétéro, death fic  
**Pairing:** ShinyaXDie...  
**Disclaimer:** Pour commencer les Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, sauf Mimi et Steeve qui sont à moi (enfin de ma création plutôt). Important: credits to le petit Bou. J'ai beaucoup aimé le thème et l'idée même si j'ai changé pas mal de détails. Si cet écrit gêne quelqu'un je le supprimerai.  
**Titre:** Everlasting Bores You To Death

**_Reviews:_**

_**Angelin:** Dois-je répondre à ta review constructive? xD_

_**Sakeyume-Yuki:** Mimi n'est pas vraiment une pétasse, c'est ce que t'apprendra ce chapitre ;)_

_**yuu:** A propos de Kaoru et Kyô tu as bien deviné huhu!_

* * *

« Qui es-tu ? » répéta Kyô, toujours charmé autant qu'effrayé de la beauté de l'homme à côté de lui, et surtout de la douceur de son sourire. 

-« Peu importe qui je suis…

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Quelle est cette personne à qui tu disais devoir rendre visite ? »

Malgré le ton un peu pressant du chanteur, Kaoru gardait son calme, et il s'approcha même légèrement de lui.

-« Kyô… je ne devais aller nulle part. »

Le blond, après avoir eu un sursaut de surprise, se leva en fronçant les sourcils :

-« Tu m'as menti ? »

Kaoru se leva à son tour, s'approcha de lui et lui frôla la main du bout des doigts :

-« La personne que je cherchais… c'était toi. »

Encore davantage, Kyô fut surpris et ce sourire si doux lui fit peur.

Soudain, il se replia brusquement sur lui-même, se bouchant les oreilles, secouant violemment la tête. Kaoru, inquiet, approcha encore sa main de lui afin de lui venir en aide, mais le blond fit encore un bond en arrière. Puis il le fixa, des larmes dans les yeux, et s'enfuit du parc en courant, laissant l'ange de nouveau seul.

Aveuglé par les larmes dans sa course, il les essuya d'un revers du poignet.

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne sais pas d'où tu viens. De plus, je ne comprends pas ces sourires, je ne comprends pas cette main, ni cet aveu._

A bout de souffle et à distance plus que raisonnable de l'ange, il s'arrêta et se laissa tomber contre un mur.

_Ou plutôt si, je crois que je comprends et cela me fait peur. Ne t'attache pas à moi, tu es bien trop bon pour moi, qui ne te mérite pas. Ne m'approche pas. Personne ne peut s'attacher à moi, personne. Si tu savais qui je suis tu courrais aussi vite que je l'ai fait._

Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, autant pour ne pas être reconnu que pour réfléchir calmement à ce qui lui arrivait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

Surprit, le blond leva la tête, et se redressa vivement :

-« Kaoru ! »

L'ange continuait à lui sourire doucement. Un de ces sourires qui feraient fondre une pierre tellement la compassion qu'on y lit semble sincère.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

-Ce n'est pas important.

-Comment ça, ce n'est pas important ! Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne semble importer pour toi ?

-Parce que… »

_Parce que je suis éternel, parce que je ne vis plus comme si j'allais mourir demain… Parce que là où je vis rien ne passe et tout reste._

Il fut incapable d'avouer ce qu'il pensait, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne pensait plus comme un mortel que la phrase du blond était confuse pour lui.

« Toi seul importe Kyô. »

Il caressa doucement la joue du blond où une larme coula lentement. Kyô ne pouvait réaliser que ce type tienne autant à lui en si peu de temps. Ca semblait si pur, mais il se trompait.

_Oui, il se trompe. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne._

Il se dégagea de ce contact pourtant si doux et rassurant :

-« Non, arrête ! Tu ne dois pas. On ne se connaît pas.

-Je te connais plus que tu ne le penses…

-J'ai peur de te faire du mal, tu sembles si bon. »

Il prit conscience de la phrase que l'ange avait prononcé. De nouveau ses sourcils se froncèrent. De nouveau, une question lui vint aux lèvres :

« Qui es-tu ?

-Peu…

-NON ! Je veux savoir ! »

Le visage de Kaoru devint triste, à la surprise de Kyô.

_Je suis moi._

-« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je te ferais peur.

-Peur ? Allons, tu m'as regardé ? Et puisque tu dis me connaître si bien que cela, as-tu idée des gens que j'ai rencontrés ?

-Tu as rencontré bien des gens, Kyô. Mais personne comme moi. »

Le chanteur recula. Un mec qu'il avait rencontré il y a à peine cinq heures était en train de lui déballer sa propre vie sans qu'il n'en ait rien dit.

_Qui es-tu, bon sang…_

Le violet lit la peur dans ses yeux, il avança vers lui en lui tendant la main, l'âme déchirée par la tristesse et le regret. Le désespoir l'envahit d'autant plus que le blond recula encore davantage en lui marmonnant de ne pas l'approcher.

« Kyô… non, je t'en prie… n'aie pas peur. »

Voulant attraper sa main, ses doigts happèrent du vide.

-« Vas t'en ! » dit le blond, apeuré et attristé d'avoir cru à la pureté qu'il avait lu dans le regard de ce qu'il considérait maintenant comme un détraqué mental, un dangereux…

Ce dégoût dans la voix du blond fut trop pour l'ange, qui tomba à genoux, baissant la tête et laissant couler son espoir perdu.

« Dégage ! Laisse-moi. Ne me suis pas ! » cria Kyô, alors qu'il partit lui-même en courant, regardant derrière par-dessus son épaule et constatant que l'autre ne bougeait pas.

_Il obéit…_

Il n'avait pas tourné la rue qu'une douleur lancinante au cœur eut raison de lui. Les larmes coulèrent, parce qu'il savait que cela n'était pas dû à sa course.

_Pourquoi ai-je si mal ?_

Il se répéta cette phrase, replié sur lui-même et pleurant.

Il revoyait Kaoru, ses regards bienfaisants, ses doux sourires, et maintenant il le revoyait seul, lâchement abandonné par lui, à genoux au milieu de ce trottoir. Sa tristesse semblait l'avoir complètement abattu, et Kyô réalisa avec émotion qu'il était plus ou moins dans le même état. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti à ses côtés, et maintenant l'horrible douleur une fois séparé de lui.

Il dut le reconnaître.

Il aimait.

_Et dire qu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments sans craindre que je le jette.  
__Comme un enfant qui confie un secret et qui ne comprend pas qu'il ait pu être trahi.  
__Kami-sama, peu importe s'il est dangereux ou pas. Peut-être est-il juste fou, aussi fou que moi.  
__Je ressens ce besoin qui me blesse et me réchauffe le cœur en même temps._

Versant cette fois des larmes de joie, il se hâta de retourner dans la rue où il avait laissé l'ange. Il ne pouvait effacer le bonheur de son visage, et dans sourire et ses yeux brillants, il appela cet homme qui, le temps de sa présence, lui avait fait oublier qui il était.

Personne dans la rue.

Un peu coupable de l'avoir fui, mais toujours heureux et désireux de le retrouver pour se jeter dans ses bras, le chanteur fit le tour des autres rues avoisinantes, se disant qu'il devait être parti, mais l'ayant laissé pendant à peine cinq minutes il ne pouvait pas être parti bien loin. Il courait encore, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur aimant, en appelant encore son prénom.

Finalement, ayant fait le tour du pâté de maisons, il entra dans la dernière rue, à bout de souffle :

« Kaoru ? »

Seul le vent dans les arbres lui répondit.

Kyô s'arrêta, s'assit contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration, les yeux dans le vague.

Impossible même en courant de disparaître aussi vite d'un lieu aussi vaste. Pourtant Kaoru était introuvable.

Le blond n'en regretta que plus ses mots si violents, et cette peur si injustifiée.

Par sa faute il avait perdu celui qu'il était sûr d'aimer, ce mystérieux inconnu…

C'est comme s'il s'était envolé.

* * *

« Ouais, allô ? 

-Steeve, c'est moi !

-C'est qui, moi ?

-Mimi !

-Ah… j'aurais dû te reconnaître à la façon de scander mon nom si…

-Ca va !

-…alors, t'es avec notre poulet ?

-Il s'appelle Toshiya.

-Je sais j'suis pas con. Y a deux jours c'était toi qui l'appelais comme ça !

-…

-Bon alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? T'as déjà les sous ?

-Euuh en fait là il est dans le salon.

-Bien, mais t'as les sous ?

-Non !

-T'as intérêt à te grouiller mémère ! J'te signale que tu les as déjà ces stupides merdes, j'ai respecté ma part du marché, alors maintenant…

-Oui je sais !

-Arrête de me couper à la fin ! T'as envie de pisser ou quoi ?

-Il y a que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre !

-Raah, tu m'emmerdes juste pour ça ! C'est pas compliqué pourtant !

-Facile à dire…

-Et facile à faire, tu le baises, quand il sera rassasié il va roupiller un coup, et là t'en profites pour fouiller dans ses fringues voir s'il y a pas un porte-monnaie, ou une carte,…

-Le problème c'est qu'il ne se laisse pas approcher…

-Comment ça ?

-Ben écoute, j'ai essayé de l'embrasser… »

Elle évita soigneusement d'évoquer le désir qu'elle avait éprouvé de le faire.

« Et il a dit que ça ne se faisait pas parce que j'avais bu !

-T'as bu ?

-Juste deux verres, ça va…

-Tain j'y crois pas, le mec il se la ramène et tout et en fait c'est un gros coincé… »

Mimi ne se rendit compte qu'elle s'enfonçait les ongles dans la paume que quand elle eut effectivement mal.

« … Tu vas nous le décoincer, vite-fait bien-fait. Sors la panoplie, mets une mini jupe, un décolleté, violes-le s'il le faut…

-Steeve !

-Mets-lui la main au paquet et ce sera bon, j'suis sûr qu'il t'en sera reconnaissant. »

Elle fit la grimace dans un premier temps, mais en y repensant elle commença à avoir envie de le faire de façon telle qu'elle s'en mordit les doigts. D'autant plus que dans le combiné, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours secrètement désiré jusqu'à maintenant continuait :

« En plus du peu que j'en ai vu, pour un japonais, il en a dans le fr…

-Steeve, ferme-la !

-Tu vas pas faire ta sainte nitouche quand même ! J'y crois pas une seconde, j'suis sûr que dans le fond t'es une sacrée cochonne. »

Le ton que la voix prenait la dégoûta. Après avoir émis un rire gras, il reprit :

« Bon, j'ai une idée. Reverse-lui un truc dessus de telle sorte qu'il soit obligé de retirer ses fringues, je te fais pas un dessin pour la suite. J'y vais maintenant, oublie pas, rendez-vous demain là où tu sais, et impérativement avec l'argent, sinon… »

Il raccrocha.

Mimi soupira. Elle savait que si elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir cet argent elle aurait des problèmes. Et Steeve aussi, mais il n'avait qu'à pas se fourrer là-dedans. D'un autre côté si elle avait l'argent ce serait trahir Toshiya, et dans son esprit cela devenait de moins en moins juste.

Elle s'excusa auprès de son hôte, disant qu'elle revenait, puis elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour se changer ainsi que Steeve l'avait conseillé. Elle avait fini par céder, même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, se disant que ce ne serait peut-être pas si désagréable que cela, bien que…

Elle secoua la tête. Ca n'a que peu d'importance. Valait mieux ça que de se faire embaucher par les « correspondants » de Steeve en tant que prostituée pour leur rembourser la dette qu'il leur devait. Elle savait qu'il en serait capable, elle le savait depuis le début, mais elle avait continué à le suivre. Par amour ?

Non ce n'était pas de l'amour.

_Je l'ai juste trouvé impressionnant._

Elle prit son souffle et sortit.

Quand il la vit en tenue si légère s'avancer de façon si féline, Toshiya se leva :

-« Mimi… »

Quelque chose lui dit que cela n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Elle était superbe. Trop superbe.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire très courte, dont les bretelles fines lui tombaient parfois des épaules, l'on pouvait deviner les bas noirs transparents sans doute retenus par un porte-jaretelles. Et ce doute fut confirmé quand elle vint s'asseoir très, très près de lui, faisant légèrement remonter la robe sur ses fines jambes, que Toshiya n'osait pas regarder. Elle avait tiré ses longs cheveux blancs en arrière en une queue de cheval serrée, et avait mis en valeur ses yeux par un trait de khôl.

« … tout va bien ? » réussit à articuler l'ange noir, se croyant en face d'une déesse, sinon du diable en personne.

-« C'est pour toi. » répondit-elle, fixant son regard sans ciller.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

Le pauvre Toshiya parvenait avec difficulté à avaler sa salive sans trembler.

A son grand malheur, elle croisa les jambes et, ce faisant, frôla celle de l'ange.

-« Et bien ce… tu es vraiment belle ainsi…

-J'ai pensé que maintenant… tu accepterais de m'embrasser. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança le troubla, ainsi que cette phrase.

-« Je…

-Tochi… » murmura t-elle « Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi. »

Elle avait posé sa main sur la cuisse du brun, qui réalisa à regret qu'elle n'avait bu que de l'eau depuis. Et le pire était qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

_Mais c'est impossible…_

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Elle ne le regardait jamais, les regards discrets qu'il lui avait lancé il y a quelques heures avaient-ils été si compromettants ?

Elle lui offrait maintenant de succomber à ses désirs.

_Où est le piège ?_

Comme pour l'empêcher de réfléchir, Mimi prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur sa cuisse, remontant encore davantage le tissu noir, et augmentant la tension du brun qui ferma les yeux. Fixant le visage habituellement si doux exprimer les effets d'un terrible combat intérieur, la jeune femme sourit doucement et déplaça la main de Toshiya sur sa taille.

Puis elle approcha son visage du sien, tandis que l'ange gardait les paupières fermées, et à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres elle ferma également les yeux, se sentant plus émotive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-« Mimi… » soupira le brun contre les lèvres qui étaient sur les siennes.

Il n'eut ni la force, ni la volonté de la repousser, et la main posée sur sa taille l'agrippa plus fort. Et Mimi de reconnaître qu'elle désirait plus ce baiser qu'elle n'avait bien voulu se l'avouer.

D'un commun accord le baiser s'approfondit quand la jeune femme mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Toshiya, qui se trouvait être plus délicieuse encore que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Il la tira sur ses genoux pour mieux l'entourer de ses bras, alors qu'elle caressait doucement sa joue.

Ils sentaient tout deux à quel point ce baiser avait été longuement attendu.

Soudain Mimi sembla encore plus fougueuse. Elle prenait entre les siennes les lèvres de Toshiya, comme s'il s'était agit de fruits doux et sucrés, de façon presque désespérée.

Le brun pouvait entendre sa respiration devenir saccadée, et il comprit quand il sentit un contact humide sur sa joue. Il rompit le baiser et la regarda :

« Tu… tu pleures ? »

En effet après lui avoir lancé un regard désolé, elle lui tourna le dos et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Toshiya se sentit coupable :

« Mimi… je t'ai fait mal ? »

Il distingua un mouvement négatif de la tête. Il ne comprit pas.

-« Je… je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

Ca y était, pensa Toshiya, elle regrettait.

Pourtant le regard qu'elle lui lançait à présent était comme… un appel à l'aide.

Quand elle réussit à calmer ses larmes elle expliqua enfin :

-« Je n'aurais pas dû car… c'était ce que Steeve voulait.

-Steeve ? »

Il la regardait sans comprendre. Elle soupira :

-« Je t'en prie, ne dis rien à la police.

-…

-Il m'a demandé de te charmer pour te voler, afin de payer ses… fournisseurs. »

Elle baissa la tête, ne voulant pas affronter le regard de celui qu'elle avait trahi. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la frappe, qu'il lui hurle les pires insultes, mais certainement pas qu'il impose ce long silence, le poids de son triste regard, avant de demander tout doucement :

-« Alors… tout cela c'était faux ? »

Malgré son envie de hurler le contraire, elle s'obligea à être sincère, après tout c'était bien la situation de départ. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

Alors l'ange prit sa main et garda ses yeux fixés dessus :

« Mimi… »

Ses yeux le fixèrent.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent. »

Elle eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. C'était bien au-dessus de toutes les possibilités envisagées avec Steeve. Pourtant elle dut reconnaître qu'il ne semblait porter aucune sorte de portefeuille sur lui.

Il se leva, comme une ombre n'ayant plus rien d'humain. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait plus de cœur, ou bien qu'il était trop débordant.

Il avait eu un espoir, oui il avait cru que ses sentiments étaient partagés, ou ne serait-ce qu'un simple désir, ça lui aurait suffit.

Or, c'était encore moins que ça.

Voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée, elle était bien trop honteuse pour le retenir. Elle lui ouvrit la porte.

En sortant il se retourna et lui dit :

« C'est bête tu sais. Si je l'avais su avant je te l'aurais dit. Ainsi tu n'aurais pas eu à te donner tout ce mal. »

Elle le regarda descendre les escaliers, puis referma la porte et, se retournant, son regard ne se décolla plus de cette place qu'il avait occupé sur le canapé miteux.

Elle ressentit le froid soudainement, et elle s'y assit, cherchant un reste de chaleur.

* * *

Un ange passa… aux cheveux violets. Ses pas légers résonnèrent sur le sol blanc de l'entrée de l'Eden, sol qui ne se salit jamais.

En passant entre les colonnes géantes, il croisa nombre d'anges qui se baignaient dans les fontaines et qui s'arrosaient en riant aux éclats. Ces rires cristallins ne faisaient que blesser son cœur meurtri.

Parmi eux, il reconnu Die et Shinya. Ce dernier était allongé sur le bord de la fontaine et se laissait masser par le guitariste, qui déposait de temps en temps de légers baisers sur la peau pâle.

Kaoru se dirigea vers eux, et tendit brièvement la main vers le batteur en murmurant :

« Shin-chan… kudasai… »

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le sourire de Shinya s'était évanoui alors qu'il comprit cette phrase qui était presque un ordre. Ainsi, il avait rêvé. Sa quasi servitude allait continuer.

Seulement, Die aussi avait compris. Il suivait du regard l'autre guitariste, et quand le batteur fit mine de se lever, il le retint doucement par la main :

-« N'y vas pas.

-Mais… tu as vu comme il est triste ?

-Oui je sais. Je l'ai vu aussi, et il veut encore que tu remplaces ce mortel. Laisse-moi y aller à ta place. »

Shinya voulut protester, dire que le rôle de la poupée ce n'était pas Die, et qu'il ne voulait pas que Kaoru se serve de lui, mais le roux posa son index sur ses lèvres, souriant légèrement :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon Shin-chan. »

Aussi, quand Kaoru cessa de faire les cent pas quand on frappa à sa porte, ce ne fut pas l'ange si beau et si efféminé qui entra, mais un éphèbe aux cheveux rouges lui tombant sur les reins.

Mais pour la première fois, la vue de son compagnon ne calma pas Kaoru. Il se jeta sur lui, agrippant ses épaules :

-« Où est Shinya ?

-Je lui ai dit de rester se prélasser dans le bassin de lait.

-Amène-le moi ! »

Die empoigna les mains courtes du violet pour les dégager de ses épaules, et répondit calmement mais fermement :

-« Ecoute, Shinya n'est pas ta poupée. Il est pas un objet, et je ne le suis pas non plus. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant et nous nous respectons tels que nous sommes, sans voir en l'autre quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas. »

Kaoru reculait autant que Die avançait. Il fini par s'asseoir sur son grand lit, impressionné par les mots du roux.  
Alors Shinya le lui avait donc dit…

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas en nous prenant, l'un pour sa partie délicate, différente et charnelle, l'autre pour son humour, son sourire, et ses mots doux, comme une sorte de copie de ce type, que tu seras heureux. Non Kaoru, ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses se passent. »

Il s'assit à côté de lui et, voyant les larmes briller dans ses yeux, il l'enlaça dans un mouvement protecteur, l'invitant à pleurer sur son épaule.

-« Die je sais que tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je l'ai fait fuir, je ne comprends pas en quoi j'ai pu lui faire du mal.

-Il te cherche en ce moment. Son cœur était perdu, il prenait pour dangereuse cette tendresse que tu ressens envers lui, mais maintenant il voudrait te la rendre et il ne sait où te trouver. Moi aussi j'ai eu peur de mes sentiments. J'ai eu peur que Shinya me repousse, cependant j'ai voulu essayer au lieu de rester dans un doute éternel qui m'aurait rendu malheureux. Tu vois à présent nous ne nous cachons plus nos sentiments.

-… J'ai peur de ce qu'on en pensera…

-Voyons. Qu'a t-on pensé quand on a su que tu jouais avec deux autres anges dans ton lit ?

-Et bien rien, je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul.

-En effet. Et tu n'es pas le seul non plus à tomber amoureux.

-Die… c'est différent. Vous… vous êtes purs.

-Ce Kyô ne l'est-il pas, d'une certaine façon ? Il est aimé par toi.

-Il l'est oui, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse pas me suivre…

-Penses-tu qu'il soit déjà temps de parler de séparation alors que vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble ?

-…

-Retourne voir cet homme, Kaoru. Et dis-lui ce que tu ressens au fond de ton âme. Il est probablement le seul à ne pas encore le savoir. » finit-il dans un sourire.

Le violet se serra plus fort contre Die en murmurant des remerciements mêlés de prières, et il se redressa, les yeux humides mais souriant.

« Que cela est agréable de voir ton regard exprimer ce bonheur. » dit le roux en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres fines.

Quand il rejoignit Shinya, Die souriait.

Il s'assit à côté de Shinya, laissant ses jambes tremper dans le lait, et affirma :

« Son âme est en paix maintenant. »

Un mouvement cependant se fit sentir, les anges se reculèrent au fond des fontaines, dans la direction opposée de ce point qu'il fixaient.

Le guitariste se retourna et murmura :

-« Tiens Shin-chan, regarde qui voilà. »

Aussitôt des échos, des murmures ce firent entendre, ainsi qu'un :

« Hey, toi ! T'as pas le droit de nous approcher !

-Je te mangerai plus tard, Aymeric, là je ne fais que passer. » répondit Toshiya d'un air affreusement cynique et las, alors qu'il marchait entre les fontaines pour se diriger vers le grand hall de cristal, lieu qu'il traversait depuis longtemps maintenant.

Shinya eut à peine le temps de réaliser sa présence que déjà Die poursuivait l'ange noir.

_Diable, il marche vite._

Ils furent arrivés en-dehors de la grande enceinte de l'Eden quand le roux interpella Toshiya :

-« Tu ne ralentiras pas hein !

-Tiens, depuis quand ne crains-tu pas ma présence à moins de vingt mètres de toi ?

-Tu descends encore ?

-Oui. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je préfère être présent.

-Tu vas avoir des ennuis, Toshiya.

-Des ennuis ? Haha! Que pourrait-il bien m'arriver de pire que cette solitude sans fin ?

-…

-Je me sens moins seul en bas, au milieu des mortels. Peut-être ma place est-elle parmi eux plutôt que de devoir jouer l'homme invisible ici. Certes c'est le paradis et j'ai tout ce que je veux, sauf le principal. »

Les six ailes d'ébène s'ouvrirent et le brun plongea à travers les nuages, il fut rapidement hors de portée de vue de Die.

_Oh si crois-moi, il y a pire que cette solitude dont tu parles. Et tu t'y précipiteras._

Il s'envola à son tour, mais vers les bains pour rejoindre le batteur.

* * *

C'est au bout d'une impasse que vous verrez un jeune homme avec des dreads accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux presque blancs. 

Cet homme a l'air énervé contre la jeune femme, qui semble essayer en vain de le convaincre de quelque chose, de quelque chose à laquelle elle-même croit de moins en moins. Petit à petit l'homme se fait menaçant, la fille s'incline.

« Comment ça il n'a pas de sous ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie !?

-Je t'assure… pas de porte-monnaie, pas de carte bleue, rien, il me l'a même confirmé.

-Confirmé ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu lui as demandé poliment si tu pouvais le voler, merci monsieur !

-Je…

-Raah, putain je suis dans la merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a foutu une gonzesse pareille ! »

Il se tient la tête dans les mains. Mimi s'approche de lui, ne sachant que répondre ni que faire. Elle pose doucement la main sur son bras.

Mais soudainement il se retourne, et s'empare fermement de son poignet, une mauvaise lueur dans un regard trop sérieux pour être inoffensif.

-« Steeve ? Que… »

C'est tout ce qu'elle parvient à dire, avant que son autre poignet ne soit à son tour agrippé, et qu'il ne la fasse violemment heurter le mur derrière elle, immobilisant toujours ses bras. Il la regarde droit dans les yeux, admire cette étincelle de peur, puis incline la tête et l'embrasse violemment. Elle essaie de se dégager en secouant la tête, et quand enfin il la lâche sa lèvre inférieure saigne.

-« Mh, je pensais que tu rêvais de ça depuis la première fois que tu m'as vu, non ?

-C'est ce que je pensais.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu mordu, petite conne ?

-Pas comme ça… non, pas comme ça… »

Sa lèvre à elle tremble, ses yeux s'humidifient. Non, elle ne veut pas savoir la suite. Pourtant elle comprend trop tard qu'elle sera aux premières loges malgré elle.

Elle veut lui demander pourquoi.

_Pourquoi, Steeve ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Que vas-tu me faire ?_

Bien que rien ne franchisse ses lèvres, son ami peut voir ces mots briller dans son regard.

-« Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire dés le début, dés que je savais que je t'attirais. Tu ne m'intéressais pas, mais je pensais que tu me serais utile. Je me suis trompé, tu vas tout faire rater. Dommage que tu ne veuilles plus de moi maintenant… car moi je veux de toi… »

Il avait soufflé les derniers mots dans l'oreille de la blonde, qui ferma les yeux, faisant couler des larmes sur ses joues.

-« Non… » parvint-elle à répondre faiblement.

Les mains qui remontaient son débardeur brûlaient atrocement sa peau, elle ne supportait déjà plus ce corps qui s'était mis à se frotter contre le sien, il la dégoûtait.

« Steeve, non… s'il te plaît…

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, sans rien me donner en échange. Je suis peut-être dans la merde mais au moins j'aurais eu moi aussi ce que je veux. »

Lassé de ce vêtement, il arracha son débardeur, révélant son sous-vêtement qui fut de même jeté par terre. Il palpa cette poitrine avec forte gourmandise :

« Hmm, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… »

Mimi se sentant malmenée, crut voir passer toute sa vie dans les yeux fous du jeune homme.

Elle ne pouvait cesser ses sanglots, elle savait que ça se terminerait ainsi.  
Que quand il aurait fini de jouer avec son corps alors il pourrait la tuer.  
Et s'il ne la tuait pas elle le supplierait de le faire.

Elle avait cru que c'étaient ces sales mains de drogué, de guitariste aussi, qu'elle voulait avoir sur son corps pour la première fois…

Or, maintenant qu'elles étaient sur elle et levaient maintenant sa jupe, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'elles s'en aillent, immédiatement.

Elle était paralysée. Avec horreur elle sentait ces mains rudes et brûlantes qui cherchaient un accès à son entrejambe.

« Steeve, arrête ! NON ! »

Le temps s'écoulait si lentement… si lentement… chaque interminable seconde de torture semblait être une heure, une vie entière.

Toute une vie durant laquelle elle appelait un nom, un nom qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé appeler, supplier dans les minutes les plus pénibles de sa vie, dans sa plus grande détresse.

Ce nom retentissait dans sa tête, dans son cœur prêt à exploser, elle le criait de toute son âme…

_Toshiya… Toshiya, si tu pouvais être là… Sauve-moi…_

De nouveau Steeve fondit sur ses lèvres, de nouveau elle le mordit.  
Mais cette fois furieux et impatient, il lui envoya une gifle si puissante qu'elle en tomba par terre.

Immédiatement, elle se mit en position fœtale, espérant se protéger encore, juste le retarder de quelques minutes. Ses bras entourant sa poitrine, ses jambes remontées à hauteur de son menton, la tête baissée, elle pleurait toute sa peur, toute sa nausée, toute sa douleur, toute sa honte, toute son impuissance.

Toshiya apparut dans l'impasse à ce moment.

Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia d'effroi et de colère, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre : ce salaud allait violer Mimi.

Cette fille si pure et si fragile allait être salie à jamais.

Il sentit la haine monter en lui comme un feu dans ses membres et son esprit, comme jamais il ne l'avait ressentie auparavant, comme si cette haine avait prit la place de son esprit, comme une autre flamme ayant prit la place de son âme et prenant le contrôle de son enveloppe charnelle.

Silencieusement, en un grondement intérieur qui semblait trouver son origine dans les entrailles même de la Terre, sa mâchoire se crispa, ses yeux se plissèrent, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair à en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts, ses veines se firent plus apparentes, sa respiration devient brûlante.

Steeve sentit comme une flamme devant lui, alors il leva brièvement le regard vers l'entrée de la rue, vers Toshiya.

Il ne vit cet homme qu'un fragment de seconde, mais ce qui prit la place de cet homme fut pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Comme si ses craintes les plus terribles, les plus inavouables avaient pris forme devant lui, en un seul ensemble, en un seul être.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la peur, son cœur s'arrêta de battre un moment, et malgré le feu de la haine tournée contre lui, il sentit sa peau se glacer et ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.  
Ses membres se mirent à trembler convulsivement, et ses jambes manquèrent de le lâcher.  
Son regard refusait de lâcher l'objet de sa peur, là, devant l'impasse.

Dans un long cri, Steeve, complètement aliéné et rendu fou par l'effroi, oublia Mimi et se mit à courir à toute vitesse en-dehors de l'impasse.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à comprendre ce retrait, elle était déjà perdue au fond d'elle-même. Elle attendait toujours que la sentence tombe.

-« Mimi ? » reconnaissant cette voix, elle leva la tête, l'espoir renaissant dans son cœur.

Toshiya s'approchait d'elle à un pas rapides, le visage exprimant la plus grande inquiétude.

-« Tu… tu as entendu mes prières… »

Revenant à la réalité, elle réalisa encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, la honte retomba sur ses épaules et elle fondit en sanglots de soulagement.

L'ange noir s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et doucement, sa main vint caresser l'épaule nue.

-« Mimi… je suis là… » murmura t-il.

Il se releva, ramassa les vêtement éparpillés avant de réaliser que le débardeur était complètement fichu. Avec une certaine gêne, il tendit à la jeune femme son soutien gorge, qu'elle prit sans oser bouger davantage, encore paralysée. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, et quand leurs regards se rencontraient elle manquait de se remettre à pleurer.

Il s'agenouilla encore, observa la trace des larmes, celle de la gifle, les lèvres meurtries… elle cachait toujours sa poitrine nue de ses bras croisés, une main tenant le sous-vêtement sans vraiment savoir qu'en faire.

L'ange posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, la rassurant.

Elle sembla réaliser sa présence, osant à peine le regarder :

-« Toshiya, je… »

Elle s'interrompit et le regarda en face, pour la première fois depuis toutes ces minutes.

Ses yeux le supplièrent et il comprit. Il ouvrit ses bras, et elle vint se serrer contre lui, cherchant un peu de réconfort, un peu de sécurité.

Comment exprimer le calme qui se fit soudain dans cette impasse obscure, et comment compter les minutes qui s'y écoulèrent sans que l'un ni l'autre ne cherche à bouger ou à se dégager.

Le temps n'existait plus, tout simplement.

Seul comptait ce contact permanent, protecteur, durant lequel passaient des mots qu'aucun de Mimi ou de Toshiya ne serait parvenu à formuler, des paroles sans aucun son.

Bientôt, l'on pu voir sortir de l'impasse un drôle de couple.

Un jeune japonais d'une vingtaine d'années, torse nu, portait dans ses bras une jeune femme presque endormie, vêtue d'un t-shirt trop grand pour elle.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Bon, je veux plus de reviews, cette fois, sinon je fais la gueule è.é Et la grève è.é 

Wai.

REVIEEEWWWWW !! (voix de Voldemort + missante sorcière grippée + le champignon des ongles même que dans la pub... + Kaoru qui demande une cinquième bière)

Tsuki.


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur:** Tsuki-san  
**Genre:** Euuuh AU, yaoi, hétéro, death fic  
**Pairing:** ShinyaXDie...  
**Disclaimer:** Pour commencer les Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, sauf Mimi et Steeve qui sont à moi (enfin de ma création plutôt). Important: credits to le petit Bou. J'ai beaucoup aimé le thème et l'idée même si j'ai changé pas mal de détails. Si cet écrit gêne quelqu'un je le supprimerai.  
**Titre:** Everlasting Bores You To Death

**_Reviews:_**

_**Aelin Ueal:** Oui bien sûr, mais les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, puis on est informé de l'avis des lecteurs, de ce qui ne va pas, de ce qui plait, tout ça... :) En écrivant je ressens toujours de fortes émotions, et quand je publie il y a ce désir de faire ressentir ces mêmes émotions. Bien sûr chacun a sa sensibilité propre, mais que ça fasse tout de même ressentir quelque chose, que ça donne envie de réagir, je pense que c'est déjà une grande fierté._

_**Yuu chan:** Oui, Steeve est charmant hein lol. Malheureusement il incarne bien des choses malheureuse à propos de ce monde..._

_**Mushi:** Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise! Oui on pourrait croire qu'il y a deux histoires mais elles ont en fait assez étroitement liées... Si Shinya a renoncé à Toshiya? Ahah... je crois qu'on se le demande tous ;)_

_**LinAngel:** Bah gourmande en review, pourquoi pas? Tu en profites bien aussi, toi, du système de reviews :p On est pas payé à la review de toute façon xD Puis moi je dis, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les lecteurs sont sensibles à ce qu'on écrit. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant :D_

_**alexiel sama:** Haaan, si tu savais le nombre de scène que je RÊVE de voir en dessins !! Malheureusement je ne sais pas dessiner bouuh... d'ailleurs si quelqu'un était un jour tenté de me faire un ou des ficarts je lui ferais plein de bisous! (mais non, restez là...) T.T  
Et quand on se souvient plus du début, y a un truc simple: relire le début xDD_

_**Sayuri:** Merci beaucoup, quoique magnifique soit un grand mot, mais si tu le pense alors mes heures d'écritures servent à quelque chose, c'est très très très gentil :)_

* * *

« Non…. Aah… » 

Die se redressa vers Shinya, qui murmurait d'étranges prières quand il ne se mettait pas à gémir en crispant ses muscles dans son sommeil. Il était d'abord resté immobile, les yeux ouverts, se demandant si cela était normal, attentif aux mots désordonnés qu'il parvenait à saisir.

Enfin, il estima qu'il serait mieux de le réveiller.

A peine sa main eut-elle effleuré la frêle épaule nue que Shinya ouvrit grand les yeux, des yeux remplis d'effroi :

« NON ! »

Die sursauta mais maintint sa prise sur son amant, espérant que ce contact le ramène à la réalité.

-« Shin-chan… » murmura t-il doucement quand le batteur sembla passer du rêve à la réalité. Peu à peu, son doux visage se fit moins crispé, ses pupilles reprirent une taille normale et se remplirent de larmes :

-« Die ?

-Hai… »

Ils s'enlacèrent, ne laissant que les sanglots du batteur se faire entendre dans la grande chambre.

Quand Shinya se fut calmé, Die ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, inquiet :

« Tu as fait un cauchemar… Shin-chan, les anges n'ont pas de rêves…

-Oh Die. » l'ange blond ne lui laissa pas le temps d'expliquer la logique de ce monde. « C'est la première fois que j'ai l'inconscient si agité, je ne comprends pas. »

Il haletait, comme encore sous la force destructrice de ces visons.

« Il y a un danger ! Je suis en danger.

-Nani ? » le roux écarquilla des yeux. Le batteur semblait comme en transe :

-« Le feu tout autour de moi, des ombres rampent vers moi pour m'emmener avec elles…

-Le Feu ! » Il frissonna. Non seulement Shinya avait eu un cauchemar, ce qui était contraire à leur nature d'immortels, mais en plus il avait eu la vison des Enfers. Cela n'avait rien de bon, vraiment pas bon du tout. Il fut détaché de ses réflexion quand Shinya agrippa fermement ses épaules. Cela l'effraya pour de bon car ce n'était pas le geste d'un amant en demande de protection, et s'il avait été pourvu de griffe, Die les aurait senties plantées dans sa chair.

-« Die, il va se passer quelque chose de très grave ! » il paniquait, toujours en transe, déjà il se mettait de nouveau à s'agiter dans les draps de soie.

-« Shin-chan, shhht… » essaya de le calmer le roux, autant que lui-même. Il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, inquiet du mal qui frappait le blond. Contre sa poitrine il sentait son cœur affolé. Il ferma les yeux en le berçant, déposa un baiser sur son front humide, sur lequel ses cheveux fins étaient plaqués par la sueur.

Puis il eut besoin de savoir, de toute urgence.

Il se leva du lit, enfila une toge blanche et ses ailes s'ouvrirent.

Shinya ne lui demanda pas où il allait, il ne lui demanda rien. Avec une sorte de sagesse dans le regard, il l'observa seulement partir.

Die savait que le moment était fort mal choisi car tout les anges dormaient. Du moins, ils étaient censés dormir, et il craignait de se retrouver devant une porte close.

_Mais non, lui ne dort jamais…_

C'était la première fois qu'il avait à s'envoler si haut pour aller voir cet homme. Cet homme qui se faisait appeler hide.

_Quel étrange pensée… pas de majuscule pour cet esprit faisant pourtant partie des plus grands._

Il toqua à la grande porte d'ivoire. Une voix lui répondit presque aussitôt à travers :

-« Je t'en prie, prends donc une de ces framboises, une merveille qu'on m'a rapporté de la Terre. »

Die n'avait pas vraiment la tête à manger des framboises, mais un séraphin voletait déjà vers lui avec une coupe d'or remplit des fruits terriens. Il en prit donc un, et pendant qu'il le sentait fondre dans sa bouche la porte s'ouvrit.

Un ange aux cheveux roses s'avança vers lui avec un sourire amical et rassurant : « Je t'ai proposé cela afin que tu ne te fatigue pas à tout raconter, je sais déjà tout. » Sur ce, comme le séraphin volait à côté de lui, il prit une framboise et mordit dedans. Die lui trouva un charme paisible, et il senti que l'être avait quelque chose de plaisant, d'amusant.

_Il a un visage enfantin…_

« Allons-y, conduis-moi près de lui. » décida hide en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre. C'était comme s'il ne cesserait jamais de sourire.

Une fois qu'il fut devant Shinya, hide ne put détacher les yeux de la créature féminine et fragile. Il s'approcha de lui et passa doucement la main sur le visage fatigué et agité du blond, en murmurant une prière que Die perçut comme :

« Oui… oh oui, merci mon Dieu… mais bien évidemment, quoi d'autre ? Quoi d'autre… bien sûr, c'est ça… »

Il se retourna vers le roux, l'air étonnement sérieux mais les yeux pétillants comme jamais il ne l'avait vu auparavant :

-Cet enfant ne souffre d'aucun mal, bien au contraire… Je ne sais de quelle façon il l'a eu, ni pourquoi. Je suppose que c'est Sa décision… Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars. Il a le même don que moi, simplement. »

Le silence tomba, pendant lequel hide et Die dévisageaient affectueusement le batteur.

De nouveau, hide passa tendrement le bout de ses doigts sur la joue de Shinya, et il lui prit lentement les doigts, qu'il observa précautionneusement, les prenant un par un, dessinant leur forme, les ongles, il palpa la paume et le poignet pour revenir aux doigts.

Die resta à observer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas les perturber, que quelque chose passait, quelque chose d'important. Aussi, quand hide se redressa il fit un pas en avant, mais s'arrêta quand il aperçut sur son visage, une larme. Pourtant le guitariste aux cheveux roses souriait faiblement quand il murmura :

« Yoshiki… »

Le batteur et lui restèrent tout les deux immobiles, à se fixer, se regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

Enfin, hide fit signe au roux de s'approcher, et il aida Shinya à se rasseoir sur le lit.

« Enfant, dit-il, l'on sait ce que tu as vu. Dis-nous maintenant, si en plus d'être sur le chemin des Enfers, tu as remarqué autre chose ? »

Shinya fixa hide comme s'il lisait la question dans son regard plutôt que de l'entendre. Il sembla se concentrer, puis répondit avec hésitation :

-« Je… j'ai mal, très mal à l'intérieur… » ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'il tenta d'essuyer du revers de sa main, et il regarda Die.

-« Dis-nous… s'il te plaît… » répéta l'ange sage.

-J'ai mal parce que j'ai perdu un ami…

-Continue… »

Shinya se remit à regarder le roux de ses yeux brillants :

-« Et les ombres m'emmènent loin de cette personne que j'aime, très loin. Je dois partir… »

Die voulu s'avancer vers son doux amant, profondément touché par ses terribles émotions, mais hide lui fit signe de ne pas bouger :

-« Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas lui-même qu'il voit, mais quelqu'un d'autre à qui il est lié. Il a des visions si fortes à propos de cette personne que son âme le ressent comme si c'était lui. »

Il s'adressa au batteur qui frissonnait, les yeux fermés :

« Vois-tu encore le Feu ? »

Le blond acquiesça.

« Regarde autour de toi maintenant. Regarde-toi. Que vois-tu ? »

Shinya ouvrit les yeux, regarda hide, puis Die, et encore l'homme aux cheveux roses :

-« Des ailes noires. »

Hide posa alors ses yeux sur Die, sans un mot.

* * *

Le chanteur évoluait seul dans les rues, les mains dans les poches, le regard sur ses Converses, sur le trottoir qui défilait à chaque pas. 

Où allait-il, il ne le savait. Quelque chose en lui était toujours à la recherche de ce quasi inconnu aux longs cheveux mauves et au sourire si rassurant.

_Je dois me changer les idées… Ce n'est pas une déprime qui le fera revenir, autant l'oublier dés maintenant._

Il leva la tête pour se situer. La maison de Mimi se trouvait à quelques mètres.

_Et ben voilà c'est tout trouvé ! Je vais aller lui faire un petit coucou._

A l'angle de la rue, une silhouette bizarre le précédait, prenant apparemment la même direction que lui. De dos, un homme torse nu portait dans ses bras une jeune femme… au cheveux blancs. Pour s'être gentiment moqué de ces cheveux, Kyô pouvait les reconnaître d'entre mille.

_Mais c'est Mimi !_

Il accéléra, curieux et inquiet, quand en s'approchant il reconnut le porteur :

« Toshiya ! Mais que… »

L'interpellé tourna brièvement la tête derrière lui sans toutefois s'arrêter, alors le blond courut vers lui et se retrouver devant lui, marchant à reculons.

L'ange n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il vit à son air que Kyô avait peur, il comprit et le laissa parler.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi vous êtes presque nus ? Mais attends… c'est un truc à toi ça, non ? Où sont ses vêtements ?

-Elle a eut… une mésaventure. »

Malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait désormais ce personnage, il ne voulait pas accuser Steeve devant son ami, il craignait surtout de ne pas être cru.

-« Une mésaventure ? Tu te fous de moi ! Non mais ça se voit que c'est bien pire ! Elle a l'air de s'être faite violée !

-Je t'en prie, doucement… » murmura Toshiya en faisant un léger signe de tête vers la jeune femme enfouie dans son cou, qui venait de retenir un sanglot.

-« Mais je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mimi ! »

L'ange réprima un soupir, visiblement épuisé :

-« Ecoute, déposons-la chez elle, au calme, nous en discuterons après. »

Devant la porte de la petite maison de Mimi, Toshiya lui demanda si elle avait les clés. Ce fut Kyô qui répondit, la jeune femme s'étant apparemment assoupie.

-« Il n'y a pas de clés.

-Pardon ? » L'ange était encore perturbé et fatigué, malgré sa grande surprise il préférât ne pas perdre de temps sur ces futilités, mais Kyô répondit tout de même à sa question muette :

-« La porte est si difficile à ouvrir de l'extérieur que quiconque ne connaît pas le truc ne peut pas entrer. » admit le chanteur en s'autorisant un léger sourire. Aussi, il donna deux grands coups de coude dans la porte branlante, en la soulevant légèrement, quand elle fut entrouverte il donna un coup plus fort et elle s'ouvrit.

-« Après vous ! » fit-il, laissant passer Toshiya qui déposa doucement Mimi sur le canapé. Elle se replia immédiatement sur elle-même.

-« Alors ? » le petit blond réitéra sa question, alors le bassiste lui fit signe d'aller dans une autre pièce.

Il consentit alors à répondre, bien que cela lui fut douloureux à revivre :

-« Oui, elle s'est faite violer. Enfin, pas tout à fait mais…

-QUI ?

-… » l'ange mit énormément de temps à répondre.

« Quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

-En même temps, depuis le temps que t'es là tu ne dois pas connaître grand monde, c'est pas vraiment instructif comme réponse. Comment il était ?

-Brun. »

Toshiya avait répondu par la première possibilité lui étant venue à l'esprit. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à voir le regard suspicieux de Kyô se poser sur lui pendant quelques silencieuses et longues secondes.

« Ce n'est pas moi. »

Le faible rire du blond fut nerveux et désolé en même temps.

« Tu me crois capable de faire ça ?

-Tout t'accuses : Tu as un faible pour elle, tu étais seule avec elle, tu es torse nu, et tu lui a enfilé ton t-shirt pour cacher un peu le fait qu'elle est complètement nue. Bon d'accord, y a sa jupe, mais c'est du vent parce qu'on a pas besoin de l'enlever pour... »

Son teint rosit légèrement, il fronça les sourcils comme contre lui-même.

« … enfin j'dis ça comme ça, c'est pas pour ça que c'est du vécu… bref, ensuite tu as ça. »

Il attrapa un des bras nus de Toshiya pour le retourner et montra quelque chose sur son dos. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir, l'ange noir savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

« Elle aurait pu te faire ça dans la lutte. »

Au fur et à mesure que le blond scrutait les six cicatrices sur son dos, son visage exprimait une incompréhension de plus en plus grande. Toshiya regretta d'avoir rencontré Kyô sur la route. Il aurait pu rentrer avec Mimi, trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos pendant qu'elle se reposait, et il n'aurait pas eu à parler de… ce sujet.

-« Tu trouves vraiment que ça ressemble à des griffures d'une jeune fille qui se débat ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui.

_C'est… c'est pas possible… ces cicatrices sont complètement parallèles. Comment… c'est impossible…_

- "Non c'est pas des griffures... qu'est-ce que c'est? comment tu t'es fait ça?

- Ca n'a aucune importance."

Kyo l'autorisa enfin à se retourner:

- "Oui, bien sûr ça n'a pas d'importance... bon, alors si c'est pas toi qui c'est?

- Je l'ignore." Menti Toshiya.

- Tu peux pas me le décrire?

- Non il s'est enfuit en courant en me voyant." ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux.

Kyo s'approcha de l'ange:

- "Ecoute Toshiya, tu ne m'aide pas là... t'es un gars sympa et tout, t'as ramené Mimi chez elle, c'est bien... Tu peux tout me dire tu sais..." ajouta t-il avec une étincelle dans le regard. "Si tu as quelque chose à me confesser, si tu as un problème, si tu as violé Mimi sans vraiment le vouloir...

- Ce n'est pas moi.

- Ah ouais? Jure-moi que ce n'est pas toi!" le ton du chanteur était presque agressif.

- "Je ne jure pas." répondit l'autre avec un léger mouvement de recul.

Kyo empoigna doucement, mais fermement son bras pour le faire pencher vers lui:

- "Mec, j'espère du plus profond de mon coeur que ce n'est pas toi... mais s'il s'avère que si, tu le regrettera... SI JE TROUVE CE PUTAIN D'ENFOIRE, QUI QU'IL SOIT, QUI FAIT DU MAL A MON AMIE! Je le tue..."

L'ange éprouvait de la pitié. De la pitié pour ce petit blond, qui ne savait pas qu'il était en train de menacer un de ses meilleurs amis. Et il avait de la pitié pour Steeve qui ne savait pas que Kyo pouvait devenir son pire ennemi.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule du chanteur. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants de tristesse et de désir de vengeance:

"Tu sais, on ne touche pas à ceux que j'aime. Je ne le permets pas."

Un silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Kyo et Toshiya se dévisageaient, tout deux essayant de lire les douloureux secrets dans les yeux de l'autre.

"Et ces cicatrices..." fit doucement le blond. "T'es qui toi, d'abord? Encore un type bizarre sorti de nulle part...

- ... je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Kyo.

- Je ne sais pas que penser de toi. Tu es tellement gentil que c'est pas naturel. Le même air angélique que l'autre, mais bientôt tu disparaîtras sans rien dire, comme lui..."

Cette fois l'on percevait une plus grande tristesse dans sa voix.

L'ange écarquilla les yeux:

- "L'autre?

- ...

- De qui tu parles?

- Je sais pas... je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il existe en fin de compte...

- Toshiya..."

Ils furent interrompu par le faible appel de Mimi dans le salon qui semblait reprendre ses esprits.

Ils s'y précipitèrent.

"Mimi!" s'écria de nouveau le chanteur.

Il la prit dans ses bras sans attendre son approbation, et tout les deux sanglotèrent sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Toshiya, resté en retrait, ému de la scène des deux amis, ce senti pourtant mit de côté, inutile. Il reprit discrètement le t-shirt que Mimi avait laissé sur le côté, ayant trouvé de quoi se couvrir, et l'enfila.

Essayant de ne pas céder à la tristesse qui serrait son coeur, il prit la décision de les laisser seuls tout les deux. Peut-être avait-il terminé sa mission ici...

L'apercevant en train de sortir, Mimi eut un sanglot: "Toshiya!"

Comme Kyo se retournait à cet appel et que l'ange était maintenant trop loin pour l'avoir entendu, Mimi le supplia: "Oh Kyo, je t'en prie, rattrape-le!"

Son ami s'exécuta, courut dans la rue pour appeler l'ange, qui n'avait pas encore tourné l'angle de la rue.

-"Hey, où vas-tu?"

Le brun s'arrêta et se retourna, et crut voir une once de sourire sur la bouille du blond, mais qui disparut quand il le dévisagea:

"Tu pleures?"

Toshiya essuya cette larme venue s'échouer sur sa joue:

- "Ce n'est rien. Je suis faible c'est tout."

Le blond le considéra quelques secondes et eut l'air désolé:

"Je m'excuse... je n'aurai pas dû douter de toi... tu y tiens à cette petite... je ne te vois pas lui faire de mal.

- ..."

_On ne sait jamais ce que les personnes les plus aimables deviennent, tu sais..._

Brièvement, le lointain souvenir de sa petite amie le trompant avec son ancien meilleur ami lui revint... étonnant comme certaines choses reviennent dans la spirale de la vie comme des motifs répétés...

- "Retourne la voir, elle te demande."

Toshiya eut peine à cacher sa surprise.

"Et elle aurait besoin d'une présence rassurante à ses côtés...

- Kyô, tu es là.

- Justement... je te serais reconnaissant de veiller sur elle. J'ai quelques... recherches à faire... C'est toi qu'elle veut de toute façon."

Dans son regard et son demi sourire, Toshiya trouva en Kyo la confiance dont il avait besoin. Une confiance nommée amitié.

* * *

- "Toshiya!" 

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Mimi trouva la force de se redresser du vieux canapé pour aller à sa rencontre.

L'ange eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte:

- Mimi! Reste couchée, repose-toi. Je suis là."

Faisant fi de ses conseils, la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras, exprimant dans son étreinte toute sa confiance, toute sa reconnaissance, mais également toute sa peur.

* * *

Kyo avait donc reprit sa longue marche autour de la ville, cette marche toujours sans but vraiment précis. 

_Kaoru, toi si mystérieux, si lumineux, si auréolé de bienfaisance... où puis-je te trouver?... ou dis-moi si je dois cesser de te chercher..._

Quand il entendit des pas précipités, il s'arrêta et leva les yeux pour voir une silhouette familière courir vers lui.

_Oh non, pas lui…_ pensa t-il presque malgré lui.

A peine put-il soupirer que deux mains l'agrippèrent :

« Kyô ! Kyô, écoute-moi ! Toshiya est un monstre ! »

Bien que secoué par les épaules de façon fervente, le blond ne put empêcher un regard mi-étonné mi-amusé d'apparaître sur son visage.

-« Nani ? » fit-il avec des yeux ronds.

Cette fois Steeve s'empara du col du plus petit et n'eut aucun mal à presque le soulever. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un fou, les pupilles étant encore dilatées par la vision d'horreur :

-Ecoute-moi je ne rigole pas. Je l'ai vu !

-Déconne pas, il est génial ce type ! »

Le dreadé renforça sa poigne sur son col :

-« Je l'ai vu ! Ses yeux ! Ses yeux qui me brûlent ! Des grandes ailes noires, la peau comme cramée par le feu ! Il avait de grandes griffes tournées vers moi, et de sa bouche sortait une langue en fourche, comme un serpent ! »

Pendant sa description Kyô avait été effrayé, non pas par le personnage décrit, mais par Steeve lui-même, dont les yeux s'étaient injectés de sang et la bave s'était formée aux lèvres.

« Ses yeux, bon dieu ! »

Malgré cela, le regard que lui lançait le blond était celui, compatissant, que l'on jette sur un drogué qui fait un mauvais trip.

"Je déconne pas putain! Y avait le feu dans ses yeux!

- "Mais t'es cinglé mon pauvre..." fit Kyo plus sérieusement, secouant doucement la tête négativement.

Brusquement il fut lâché et tomba par terre.

Steeve s'éloigna à reculons en le pointa d'un doigt tremblant :

- « Je t'ai prévenu… ce… ce mec, il est pas humain ! »

Il tourna la rue en courant.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Voilà voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé. 

J' m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais mon beta reader n'était pas disponible et je voulais mettre en ligne maintenant!

Un jour j'écrirais des longs chapitres... le problème c'est que si j'écris des plus longs chapitres j'ai peur d'avoir encore moins de reviews, parce que déjà à ce niveau y en a qui oublient ce qu'ils viennent de lire, et déjà à ce niveau là y en a qui estiment que lire c'était déjà hypra fatiguant, alors laisser une review pour dire merci à l'auteur, pfiouu, vous en demandez trop Mlle Tsuki! XD

Donc par pure compassion je fais des chapitres "courts", nan pas la peine de me remercier c'est normal.

Mais bon le principal c'est que vous appréciez quelque part... merci de me suivre :)

Tsuki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur:** Tsuki  
**Genre:** AU, yaoi, hétéro, death fic  
**Pairing:** ShinyaXDie, ToshiyaXMimi, KyôXKaoru  
**Disclaimer:** Pour commencer les Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, sauf Mimi et Steeve qui sont à moi (enfin de ma création plutôt). Important: credits to le petit Bou. J'ai beaucoup aimé le thème et l'idée même si j'ai changé pas mal de détails. Si cet écrit gêne quelqu'un je le supprimerai.  
**Titre:** Everlasting Bores You To Death

**_Reviews:_**

_**Asami:** Voilà, ce chapitre n'est pas plus court! :D_

_**Sayuri:** Ahh, une demande aussi pressante, c'est flatteur quand même! Ca donne envie d'écrire :D_

_**Yuu-chan:** Ah, c'était pas supposé faire rire, mais bon s'pas grave xD_

_**LinAngel:** Est-ce que je vais te pardonner pour ton retard? Franchement, ça demande réflexion..._

_**Choki Chok:** Héhé jdemande pas une review à chaque chapitre lol! Dix "j'adore! la suite!" ne valent rien à côté d'une review enthousiaste MAIS constructive (voire même pas enthousiaste ça me dérangerait même pas si c'était constructif! je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer, moi :D)_

* * *

« Shinya ? Comment tu vas ? »

Le roux entra doucement dans la chambre du batteur. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, visiblement réveillé depuis peu de temps, et il se redressa, appuyant sa tête sur sa main, le coude posé sur le matelas.

« Bonjour Die. Je vais bien, merci.

- Tu as pu dormir un peu ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as pas eu de cauchemar ?

- Un seul. Mais j'ai bien dormi dans l'ensemble.

- Je suis rassuré. »

Le guitariste s'assit à côté de lui, sur le lit, et passa délicatement sa main sur son visage, dégageant une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait les yeux. Il sourit doucement. Shinya lui rendit timidement son sourire. Puis il soupira un peu et dit finalement :

- « Tu sais, je suis désolé qu'on ne puisse pas… enfin tu sais, avec Kaoru, je… enfin j'espère que tu ne le vis pas trop mal. »

Die se fit immédiatement plus rassurant et plus tendre encore :

- « Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tant que tu n'es pas prêt, je comprends. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. »

Shinya se senti ému. Die était si bon envers lui, et son doux sourire était si beau, il lui inspirait tant de bonté et de tranquilité. Il s'assit à son tour et posa sa tête sur la poitrine du roux, qui l'entoura tendrement de ses bras. Il caressa ses longs cheveux dorés.

« Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup ainsi.

- Moi aussi. Et c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie beaucoup chez toi. Kaoru n'aurait pas perdu son temps à de bêtes câlins, il ne m'aurait pas laissé poser ainsi ma tête sur lui sans profiter de l'occasion et passer ses mains sous mes vêtements.

- Je vois tout à fait. C'était un peu pareil pour moi, sauf que je devais toujours m'arranger pour qu'on croit que ça venait de moi. Mais à présent nous n'avons plus à faire semblant. Bien que j'ai de la tendresse pour Kaoru, c'est toi que j'aime Shin-chan.

- Et c'est toi que j'aime Die. »

Malgré son sourire, le roux remarqua une petite larme sur la joue du batteur, qu'il n'avait pas vu avant.

- « Tu pleures ? »

Le batteur sourit encore :

- « Ce sont des larmes de joie. Et je pense qu'elles ne viennent pas seulement de moi.

- Ah, c'est dingue de te voir agir comme si tu avais une sorte d'hôte étranger en toi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est toujours moi que tu as devant toi. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser.

* * *

« Mimi, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

La jeune femme était allongée sur le vieux fauteuil défoncé du salon, Toshiya déposa une couverture sur elle.

« Non, ça va, merci. » elle lui sourit faiblement, mais sincèrement.

Le brun resta debout sans bouger, la fixant. Elle lu dans son regard et son sourire s'évanouit tristement.

« Ne pars pas s'il te plaît.

- Je ne sais pas si je…

- Je t'en prie… »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

- « Oui, je reste pour toi. Mais c'est un sentiment étrange, comme si je n'étais pas le bienvenu ici. Ou que l'on m'attend ailleurs, je ne sais pas. C'est… étrange, Mimi. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Toshiya la regarda un moment, pensif.

« Mimi »

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Viens ici. »

Il ouvrit l'espace de ses bras, alors elle se redressa et elle s'y réfugia, son dos contre le torse de l'ange, ressentant sa douce chaleur.

« J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. »

Interrogative, elle voulu se retourner vers lui pour lui faire part de sa surprise, mais d'un doux mouvement, il l'invita à garder sa position.

« Ferme les yeux. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant que la jeune femme se reposait chez elle après son agression, et que le bassiste veillait sur elle, veillait sur son sommeil, sans jamais dormir, sans jamais ressentir la fatigue. Quand elle lui demandait si il avait pu dormir, il répondait toujours de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Cependant il sentait qu'il n'était pas chez lui, et que quand Mimi serait en sécurité il retournerait là-haut, cela éviterait des problèmes inutiles. Mais elle ne serait en sécurité que si quelqu'un comme Kyô par exemple, accepte de veiller sur elle, comme Toshiya le fait. Or, il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis leur dernière rencontre. D'un autre côté, difficile de se séparer de Mimi. Mais difficile de continuer à mentir.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, Toshiya renforça doucement son étreinte autour de ses bras, Mimi posa ses mains sur les poignets de l'ange, pendant qu'il posait son menton sur son épaule, leurs joues se frôlant légèrement.

Alors Mimi senti sa confiance envers l'ange grandir doucement, comme une flamme qui s'élèverait dans son cœur, elle éprouva un sentiment de sécurité l'envelopper comme le faisaient ces bras autour d'elle, petit à petit l'angoisse et la peur cessèrent d'étreindre son cœur.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, peut-être une heure, peut-être plus, en silence, les yeux fermés dans une confiance et une communion parfaite.

Ce fut Mimi qui choisi de briser ce silence, en murmurant pour ne pas perdre cet instant.

« Toshiya, je me suis rarement sentie aussi bien et apaisée de toute ma vie. Comment fais-tu cela ? »

Peut-être était-ce juste de la tendresse.

De nouveau, les doigts du bassiste vinrent frôler sa joue.

En réalité, l'ange était presque vidé de toute son énergie.

- « C'est quelque chose qui est en moi. »

Les doigts de Mimi vinrent se nouer à ceux du jeune homme.

- « Tu me fais me sentir si bien, Tochi… je ne sais même pas qui tu es, mais je… je suis bien. »

Leurs yeux demeuraient fermés.

L'ange décida que, non, cela pouvait attendre.

* * *

_Je ne peux pas dormir. Encore une nuit à t'attendre._

Kyô fixait son plafond, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Il ne cherchait plus après Kaoru. Non, à présent il voulait que Kaoru le cherche. Mais il attendait, sans résultat.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, et ne pouvait savoir, c'était que l'homme aux cheveux violets était terré dans sa chambre céleste, plein de remords.

Allons bon, après avoir utilisé un jeune ange pour son propre plaisir, il attirait maintenant un mortel dans ses filets. Et bien que ses intentions furent plus que bonnes et amicales, Kaoru, étant amoureux, craignait de mal agir, de refaire les mêmes erreurs avec le jeune Kyô.

Et puis un ange avec un mortel. C'est tellement impossible.

Oh bien sûr, il allait mourir un jour ou l'autre. Mais, question terrible, quand ? Est-il sain de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un parce qu'on l'aime ? Et à ce moment, sauront-ils se retrouver ?

Kaoru aussi était allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond de son refuge paradisiaque.

_Encore une nuit où tu m'attendra…_

Cependant, il fut interpellé, au plus profond de lui-même, par une sorte de cri. Et il su, par le pouvoir inimaginable de ce lien que l'on appelle l'amour, que Kyô était sorti sur son balcon, à moitié nu, et criait son nom au-dessus de toute la ville, les bras ouverts et le cœur découvert, criant qu'il l'attendrait jusqu'à sa mort s'il le fallait.

Il le su, il le sentit, et il pleura.

* * *

Se baignant dans un bassin de lait, Die et Shinya évoluaient main dans la main, parfois Die massait les épaules du batteur, et parfois ce dernier balançait une giclée de lait au guitariste avec un grand sourire, ce qui faisait rire Die, rire qui agrandissait encore le sourire de Shinya.

Cependant le roux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des interrogations depuis que lui et le blond étaient ouvertement ensemble. Il décida qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir sa langue, et demanda gentiment :

« Dis-moi, penses-tu encore à Toshiya ? »

Le batteur reprit une expression grave.

- « Je ne sais pas trop, Die… »

Voyant l'air désolé du guitariste, il approfondit sa pensée :

« Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'est pas pour moi, ni qu'il ne m'aime pas, et d'ailleurs, je pense qu'au fond je ne l'aimais pas non plus. C'était plus du désir. Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Le roux se prépara à encaisser un énorme coup.

« Il m'arrive de m'imaginer comment il aurait été si nous avions pu coucher ensemble. »

Die sourit légèrement, blessé mais également curieux de connaître les fantasmes secrets de son compagnon.

- « Et comment aurait-il été, d'après toi ?

- Doux et mystérieux, comme il l'est naturellement. Oui, très doux et tendre.

- Ah, mon cher Shin-chan…

- J'en suis presque sûr, Die. C'est comme si je vivais en lui quand je rêve. »

Le roux se souvint des troubles du sommeil de Shinya, et cet étrange parallèle entre ses cauchemars et l'ange noir. Mais il ne put réprimer sa tristesse, sa déception de constater que, malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait, malgré sa dévotion, le batteur était toujours lié au bassiste.

Il se détourna un moment, pour que Shinya ne voit pas ses larmes silencieuses.

Le blond pu ressentir cette tristesse, il était conscient d'avoir blessé le guitariste, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Rien de tout ça n'était facile. Si seulement il ne se retrouvait pas dans la peau de l'ange noir toutes les nuits, il aurait pu l'oublier si facilement dans les bras de Die… Dans les bras de Die ? Oh, il avait si honte en y repensant. Et dire qu'il racontait au roux ses fantasmes quasi-sexuels, sans pour autant lui avoir donné une occasion de le toucher.

Il en avait tellement envie à présent. Et quoi d'autre pourrait lui montrer une bonne fois pour toute, que c'est lui, et lui seul qu'il aime ?

Il s'approcha du guitariste, et mit sa main sur son épaule en lui murmurant :

« Die, je t'en prie, j'aimerais tellement savoir comment ce sera avec toi. »

Le guitariste se tourna vers le batteur, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

- « Shin… Shin-chan… tu, tu es sûr ? »

Pour toute réponse, le batteur lui sourit, avec une tendresse infinie dans le regard.

Alors Die se pencha pour cueillir un baiser, qui s'approfondit bientôt. Shinya prit ses mains pour les placer sur ses propres hanches, lui intimant l'ordre de s'approcher. Ce contact osé alluma un feu dans le bas ventre du roux, qui n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il se passait, et de ce qui allait se passer.

« Oh… Shinya, viens ici. »

Il souleva le batteur dans ses bras et l'assis au bord du bassin, puis il souleva une de ses douces et belles jambes et doucement il lécha le lait qui se trouvait sur ses cuisses. Shinya ferma les yeux à cette douceur inattendue. Il n'avait pas dit à Die qu'il savait qu'il serait très doux et délicat, comme il l'est toujours avec lui.

« Die… »

Le guitariste se redressa, voyant que le batteur lui tendait les bras. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, et le batteur entoura le bassin de Die de ses jambes. Ils se mouvèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, ravis de la douce friction occasionnée. Bientôt, leur respiration fut saccadée, et Die serra un peu plus Shinya contre lui, le souleva même pour que le contact soit plus important, il en voulait tellement plus, et pourtant la douceur toute féminine de Shinya était incroyable. Il déposa des baisers sur le cou du blond, dans sa gorge, et le batteur compris qu'il voulait atteindre son torse, il se détacha de l'étreinte de Die pour s'étendre par terre, sur le bord du bassin de lait. Le guitariste contempla un instant, non sans émerveillement, le corps nu de Shinya, qui lui était ainsi offert. Il le rejoint, passant un genou entre ses jambes, il le surplomba et l'embrassa tendrement en caressant son maigre torse à l'allure si fragile. Les mains de Shinya faisaient de même, frôlant les tétons durçits par le désir, et voulurent atteindre son entrejambe, mais Die l'arrêta. Ne comprenant pas, le batteur réessaya, et fut de nouveau arrêté.

« Die, enfin !

- Shht, Shin-chan. C'est moi qui donne aujourd'hui, laisse-toi faire.

- Mais…

- Je t'aime, Shinya. »

Le batteur fut abasourdit à son tour. Lui à qui l'on demandait tout le temps de caresser, embrasser, lécher, tout faire et tout donner, à lui on lui demandait de se laisser faire.

L'émotion fut d'autant plus forte qu'il pu constater que ce n'étaient pas là des paroles en l'air. Quand il senti son membre glisser dans la chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche de Die, quand il senti cette langue lui donner des frissons délicieux, son premier réflexe fut de cacher son visage dans ses mains en soupirant :

« Oh mon dieu… »

Les vagues de plaisirs se succédaient à une vitesse vertigineuse, le batteur n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Il se tordait dans tout les sens, ses traits que le plaisir tordait joliment, Die maintenant fermement son bassin de ses mains, et prenait plaisir à voir Shinya ainsi noyé de volupté et d'impatience mêlée, car le guitariste infligeait ces caresses avec une lenteur à en perdre la tête.

Enfin, l'ange blond se senti basculer dans la petite mort, et senti au même moment le roux qui le prenait tendrement dans ses bras. Bien qu'il n'ai pas encore reprit ses esprits, le batteur lui murmura :

« Die… vient.

- Tu es sûr ? » répéta encore le guitariste.

- « Oui, je suis sûr. » répondit-il dans un soupir sans appel.

Alors le roux le prépara doucement, et c'est avec douceur qu'il pénétra l'intimité de l'ange blond. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Shinya n'avait pas vécu cela autrement que comme une intrusion. Dans les bras de Die, cela redevenait un geste d'amour. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il cherchait son souffle, ses yeux se fermèrent, il senti les lèvres de Die caresser les siennes, et ses mains se poser derrière sa tête et sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui. Le guitariste l'aida à poser ses jambes sur ses épaules afin de lui permettre une meilleure pénétration. Shinya laissa échapper un faible cri, Die hésita :

« Ca va Shin-chan ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Le batteur fit un signe négatif de la tête en souriant, et il le tira un peu plus vers lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir entièrement. Ainsi, les deux anges commencèrent à se mouvoir d'un même mouvement, accompagnant leur douce danse de baisers, et de regards qui signifiaient l'amour pur qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, Kyô s'éveilla. Il était au milieu de la nuit, cependant le sommeil l'avait soudainement quitté, comme le prévenant que quelque chose allait se passer.

Calme, il ne bougea pas, se contentant de fixer un point devant lui.

C'est à cet endroit précis qu'apparut Kaoru. D'abord invisible, puis son apparence devenant de plus en plus réelle.

Le chanteur restait calme et immobile, bien que les battements de son cœur se furent singulièrement accélérés.

« Bonsoir, Kyô. »

Rien. Il ne laissa rien voir de son émotion. Il voulait d'abord lui faire comprendre à quel point il lui en voulait de l'avoir fait attendre. Aussi, son regard resta de glace pendant quelques secondes.

« Kaoru. »

Ce dernier n'osa pas approché. Il se demanda s'il avait prit la bonne décision malgré les innombrables heures de réflexion.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air surprit de me voir.

- Si, je le suis. Je t'ai attendu pendant plus d'une semaine. Je t'ai appelé tout ce temps, j'ai même prié. Je pensais que tu allais venir. Puis, après des nuits sans dormir, j'ai cessé de croire en toi. Je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre. Enfin, cette nuit j'ai su que tu allais venir. »

L'ange fut blessé par ses paroles froides.

- « Prié ?

- Je sais qui tu es. » répondit Kyô en se redressant enfin dans son lit.

« Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas d'ici. Je ne savais pas encore d'où, jusqu'à ce que je me mette effectivement à prier, à m'adresser au ciel quand je voulais te parler, comme si cela allait de soi. Ton apparition cette nuit, comme venant de nulle part, me l'a confirmé. »

Le guitariste s'approcha alors et s'assit sur le lit :

- « Je suis un ange, Kyô. »

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond, pourtant il sourit faiblement :

- « Ca n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sans répondre, Kaoru accueillit le chanteur dans ses bras. Enfin.

L'attente avait été si longue, et à présent ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre, si réels, si proche, que le chanteur se mit à sangloter doucement sur la poitrine de l'ange, des sanglots trop longtemps refoulés, que le guitariste reçu comme une bénédiction, retenant les siennes et fixant le ciel sombre à travers la fenêtre.

_Merci, Die._

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Ayééé, un lemon! Vous êtes contents? :D

Bon, et comme y a pas que les lemons dans la vie, je vous prie de me donner vos ressentis sur ce nouveau chapitre, si ce n'est pas trop demander bien sûr!

En tout cas, je sais pas pour vous, mais moi aussi j'aimerai bien avoir un ange Toshiya pour veiller sur moi et faire s'envoler toutes mes peurs (étoiles dans les yeux).

Je répète que toute forme de ficart, fanart, sera apprécié à sa juste valeur, voire plus, parce que je suis curieuse d'admirer mes fics à travers vos propres yeux (non, ce n'est pas de la nécrophilie).

Tsuki.


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur:** Tsuki  
**Genre:** AU, yaoi, hétéro, death fic  
**Pairing:** ShinyaxDie, ToshiyaxMimi, KyôxKaoru  
**Disclaimer:** Pour commencer les Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes, sauf Mimi et Steeve qui sont à moi (enfin de ma création plutôt). Important: credits to le petit Bou. J'ai beaucoup aimé le thème et l'idée même si j'ai changé pas mal de détails. Si cet écrit gêne quelqu'un je le supprimerai.  
**Titre:** Everlasting Bores You To Death

_**Review:**_

**_asami_: **Merci d'avoir sauvé ce chapitre...

* * *

« Crois-tu que nous sommes sur terre pour être heureux ? »

La question, si inattendue, si triste, surprit Toshiya. Pendant quelques secondes, il se contenta de continuer à marcher, regardant ses baskets écraser l'herbe qui se couvrait de rosée. Mais il sentait le regard de Mimi sur lui, qui attendait la réponse et qui posait plein d'autres questions muettes en même temps.

-« Je… je l'ignore. »

Déçu, mais ayant eu une réponse malgré tout, la jeune femme regarda de nouveau devant elle, remontant sur ses épaules une veste un peu miteuse. Elle frissonna légèrement :

- « Pourquoi tu as voulu que l'on sorte à cette heure là ?

- Hm, parce que je pense que ce n'est pas bien de rester enfermer à ne rien faire, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Mais je suis fatiguée, moi…

- Justement, ça va te faire un peu de bien de prendre l'air, tu verras. Et ça change un peu les idées, plutôt que de toujours regarder les murs, non ?

- Si tu le dis… »

Elle n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincue, et pas très emballée non plus. Fallait dire que ces histoires de « c'est bon pour la santé » ça l'avait toujours gonflée plus qu'autre chose, étant davantage fervente de l'idée selon laquelle on n'avait qu'une seule vie et qu'il fallait en profiter, même si tout ce qui était bon était forcément mauvais pour la santé. Jusqu'à maintenant elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie… Mais à présent, justement, elle avait plus que jamais conscience que cette vie n'est pas aussi solide qu'elle n'y paraît, qu'elle peut être brisée par ces comportements à risque.

- « Tiens, regarde les étoiles au-dessus de nous, est-ce que ça ne valait pas le coup de retarder ton sommeil? »

Elle leva la tête avec lui. Oui, peut-être cela était beau. D'une beauté calme et simple du même ordre que ce sentiment qu'il avait fait naître dans son coeur juste en la serrant contre lui.

Quelques semaines auparavant, elle aurait envoyé bouler le japonais, mais étrange comme elle ressentait maintenant le besoin de s'agripper à lui comme à une branche, de peur de tomber, et parce que lui semblait au contraire, tellement droit, tellement solide et digne de confiance.

Ses yeux se levèrent vers lui, et elle lui prit le bras pour marcher :

« Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'occupes tellement de ma santé depuis le début ?

- … parce que c'est important, je présume.

- Oui mais pourquoi moi ? »

L'ange sourit doucement :

- « Ha ha, je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, mais que tu meurs d'envie de l'entendre. »

Il en avait autant envie qu'elle.

Sa réponse fit rire Mimi :

- « Et bien, alors dis-le moi !

- Parce que je tiens à toi, voilà pourquoi ! »

Satisfaite de la réponse, Mimi continua à marcher, toujours pendue au bras de son ami. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle demanda quand même :

- « Est-ce que tu penses que tu es heureux, là ? »

Le visage de Toshiya se assombrit un peu.

- « Je ne sais pas trop… »

Il fut étonné de voir le sourire de Mimi s'agrandir :

- « Mais tu sais rien, décidément ! »

Elle se mit à rire là-dessus, alors soulagé et détendu, l'ange lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux, ce qui faisait protester Mimi des « hééé ! » enthousiastes.

Elle souriait encore quand ils finirent par déboucher dans une rue, et ils continuèrent ainsi à marcher dans la petite ville, la jeune femme ayant vraisemblablement oublié sa faiblesse de tout à l'heure.

Au coin d'une rue, ils virent alors deux personnes de leur connaissance marcher dans leur direction. Ils reconnurent immédiatement Kyô qui les pointa du doigt à un autre homme et qui courut vers eux. Il se précipita vers Mimi pour la serrer dans ses bras :

« Mimi-chan ! Tu as l'air de te sentir mieux, tu as prit tellement de couleurs depuis la dernière fois !

- Ah, je t'avais dit que ça te ferait du bien de sortir ! » plaisanta Toshiya, juste avant de reconnaître l'homme qui était derrière Kyô. Son sourire fondit immédiatement.

- « C'est toi qui t'occupes d'elle Toshiya ? Ma parole, c'est magnifique l'effet que tu lui fait, tu es vraiment un ami génial ! » s'exclama le blond en se tournant vers le bassiste. Mais il vit son air étrange, et se retourna vers son compagnon :

« Je vous présente Kaoru. »

L'ange blanc eu fini de s'approcher d'eux, et il eu un mince sourire en regardant Toshiya. Tout deux se firent un faible signe de la tête.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Kyô, qui avait vu le geste.

- « Nous nous sommes… croisés… » répondit l'homme aux cheveux violets.

Mimi pouvait difficilement détacher son regard des deux hommes qui se faisaient face.

Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme ayant une telle… présence, que Kaoru. Il semblait presque briller, si cela était seulement possible, et pourtant il ne portait pas de blanc. Juste des vêtements parmi les plus banaux, avec peut-être même une légère faute de goût en regardant bien.  
Il avait quelque chose de supérieur.  
De même, les regards de glace qu'ils se lançaient étaient tels qu'elle et Kyô pouvaient presque s'en sentir gelés également.

« Ainsi donc, dit le nouveau venu à Mimi qui en sursauta presque, tu es la meilleure amie de Kyô ?

- « Oh je… il vous a parlé de moi ? »

L'ange acquiesça en souriant. Mais le regard étonné du chanteur laissait croire que non. Sans doute l'avait-il glissée dans une conversation et ne s'en rappelait-il plus. Ce mec était une vraie tête en l'air parfois.

Pendant que Mimi considérait son ami et que ce dernier essayait de se composer un air moins ahuri, Kaoru tourna les yeux vers l'ange noir qui le fixait toujours des yeux, et fit rapidement glisser un souffle de ses lèvres, seulement audible pour eux deux :

- « Ils ne sont pas très contents de toi, en haut…

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Tu devrais y aller… »

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier regard, rien d'amical, puis Toshiya s'excusa rapidement :

- « Mimi, je suis désolé, je dois partir. Kyô, s'il te plaît, raccompagne-la chez elle. »

Puis il repensa au fait que Steeve devait parfaitement connaître son adresse comme ils furent très proches.

« Non, chez toi plutôt.

- Tochi… tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se troubla légèrement quand la jeune femme prononça son surnom, puis avant de partir il répondit :

- « Je ne serais pas long. »

* * *

« SHINYA, SHINYA !! »

Die secouait frénétiquement son compagnon, prit de convulsions douloureuses.

« NON, PAS ENCORE, PAS CETTE NUIT ! SHIN-CHAN…

- « Die… » parvint à prononcer faiblement le batteur, essayant de le voir entre ses larmes de douleur, les yeux mis-clos.

- « Attends, mon amour, attends, j'arrive. »

Il quitta la chambre sur les nerfs, énervés, dépassé par les événements.

Quand il fut arrivé devant la demeure de hide, il frappa à grands coups sur la porte :

« Aide-le, je t'en prie ! Je sens que je vais péter les plombs ! »

La porte s'ouvrit calmement, cependant l'ange aux cheveux roses se hâta de suivre le roux.

« Il répète qu'on est en train de le brûler ! » expliqua Die en tamponnant légèrement le front de Shinya avec une éponge humide.

- « Hm, je vais voir ça. »

L'ange se dirigea vers la sortie, mais se fit interpeller par hide :

« Tu sais, tu peux rester si tu veux.

- Non merci… je n'y tiens pas. A chaque fois que vous vous parlez, il se met à pleurer comme si son cœur allait se déchirer, en disant qu'il va quitter la personne qu'il aime, et moi ça me… je… enfin je ne veux plus. »

Il eut juste le temps de refermer la porte derrière lui et de sortir, avant de se laissant glisser assis contre le mur, des larmes chaudes roulant sur ses joues pâles.  
Il n'en pouvait plus.  
Il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour rendre heureux cet ange qu'il aimait tellement, et malgré ça, ce mal inconnu qui l'attaquait de l'intérieur.  
S'il était encore vivant, il aurait donné sa vie pour que le batteur aille mieux. Et depuis le début il s'était toujours montré calme et doux pour ne pas affoler le jeune batteur, mais à présent il craquait.  
C'était trop.  
Combien de temps allait-ce durer ? L'éternité ?

A ce moment, Toshiya passa devant lui.  
Il faisait nuit dans l'Eden, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de le reconnaître, et ce de façon certaine.  
Furieusement, il se rua sur lui, s'empara de son col et le plaqua violemment contre un mur du palais, que cela fasse bien mal. Autant de mal que celui qu'il faisait à Shinya, rien qu'en EXISTANT.

« Toi… » murmura t-il seulement, la dernière larme séchant sur sa joue.

Tout ces mots avaient dû passer dans le regard du guitariste, car l'ange noir n'osa émettre aucun son. Il avait laissé sa tête cogner contre le mur sans se débattre, et à présent il attendait de savoir pourquoi. Était-ce pour cela qu'on l'avait demandé en haut de toute urgence ?

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes tes conneries à présent… » continua Die, lentement, choisissant bien ses mots parmi toutes les pensées qui se battaient dans sa tête. L'ange noir essaya de comprendre, malgré le manque évident d'indices.

« Que tu aies rejeté Shinya, okay… pas de problème, c'est même mieux car j'ai bien l'intention de le rendre heureux, et ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui aurait su le faire. Mais que même quand il essaie de t'oublier, tu t'attaques à ses émotions et à ses sentiments… je pense que là tu exagères…

- Mais je ne lui ai rien fait, Die. » répondit enfin Toshiya, qui était surtout effrayé du fait que le roux soit au courant de la venue malheureuse du batteur dans son propre palais.

- « Tu tiens à ce point à ce que nous soyons ennemis, Tochi ? »

Le surnom utilisé dans une situation aussi grotesque fit froncer les sourcils de Toshiya de façon quasi-inconsciente.

- « Je t'assure que je ne comprends pas.

- Bien sur que non… » fit Die en relâchant son emprise sur lui, le regard absent. Étonné, l'ange noir se détendit un peu et se décolla un peu du mur. Décidément le roux n'était pas tendre quand il le voulait, il l'avait rendu sacrément étourdit.

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais comprendre… » l'entendit-il murmurer.

Tout à coup, il le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, aussi violemment que la fois précédente, en hurlant :

« IL SE TROUVE QUE SHINYA SOUFFRE PAR TA FAUTE, QUE TOUTES LES NUITS IL SE RÉVEILLE EN HURLANT ET EN SE TORDANT DE DOULEUR !

- Explique-moi seulement en quoi est-ce ma faute ! » le coupa Toshiya, ayant du mal à reprendre une vision correcte.

- Ils disent qu'il est en toi pendant la nuit. Qu'il vit une partie de ton inconscient et en même temps ton avenir. Il le vit comme s'il y était, et chaque fois ça finit par des larmes.

- Comment est-ce possible ? » s'étrangla l'ange noir.

- « Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis toujours à côté de lui à lui tenir la main quand il a mal. Et je l'aime, tu comprends. Et quoi que je fasse… QUOIQUE JE FASSE IL NE SERA JAMAIS HEUREUX, TANT QUE CA DURERA, TANT QUE… TU SERAS LA ! »

Toshiya vit des étincelles dans les yeux furieux du guitariste.  
Il savait exactement à quoi il pouvait penser à ce moment. Et il su qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand le roux la lui révéla :

« Faudrait-il que tu meurs encore une fois pour que ça cesse ? »

Les six ailes noires s'ouvrirent, mais celles du guitariste aussi :

« Où crois-tu aller, encore ?

- Die, je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

- … »

Un sanglot monta dans la gorge du roux.

- « Je n'ai pas choisi ce qui arrive à Shinya.

- Je sais. Mais Toshiya, je ne te demande qu'une chose. Reste ici, reste enfermé dans ta maison de l'autre côté, par pitié arrête de descendre. Fiche-nous la paix. »

L'ange noir su alors qu'il avait perdu tout support, toute sorte d'amitié ou même d'acceptation ou même de tolérance. Tout les deux se reposèrent doucement sur les nuages.

Presque à regret, Toshiya répondit en murmurant :

- « Ce n'est pas possible… désolé. »

Die le suivit du regard quand il reprit son envol pour la terre, attristé d'avoir perdu un ami, mais encore plus que ce soit par trahison.

_Sois maudit, Toshiya._

Au même moment, hide sorti du palais et vint à la rencontre de Die, qui, impatient, prit la peine de poser la question en premier :

« Alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Le soleil va se lever, il se sent déjà plus calme. Mais il ne sera complètement apaisé que quand l'âme de Toshiya sera elle-même en paix. »

Die regarda de nouveau dans la direction où l'ange noir était parti.

_C'est… impossible._

* * *

_L'âme en paix, tu parles… j'ai tout perdu, et même dans la mort je perds tout. Tout le monde me fuis, me déteste, semble avoir mal à cause de moi, tout semble toujours être de ma faute ! Il ne me reste plus que Kyô. Et, surtout, il me reste Mimi. Enfin, tant qu'elle voudra de moi. _

Toshiya mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Si seulement il pouvait être vivant, rester avec Mimi pour la protéger, l'aimer, et ils vivraient ensemble, ils vieilliraient ensemble, paisiblement, et ils se retrouveraient là-haut, lui-même serait un ange pur et il ne serait pas évité comme la peste, il serait apprécié de tous, et surtout aimé de Mimi…

Au lieu de ça, il était là seul à marcher au hasard des petites rues à une heure extrêmement matinale des vivants, ignoré de tous, voire haï.

Quant à Mimi, il allait toujours devoir trouver des excuses pour disparaître quand son absence là-haut devenait trop flagrante, et ensuite réapparaître de nulle part pour lui dire qu'il était là.  
Il ne pouvait rien lui dire de lui, ni quel âge il avait, ni où il habitait, ni où il allait, ni même s'il allait pouvoir rester… car il le savait, il ne resterait pas… un jour on lui interdira pour de bon de descendre et on l'enfermera littéralement dans sa demeure vide, surtout que maintenant Kaoru avait prit son exemple.

Et un ange noir qui entraîne un pauvre ange blanc parmi les mortels, ils n'allaient certainement pas laisser passer ça.

Et alors, de là-haut, par la pensée, il la verra grandir sans lui, le chercher, l'oublier, aimer, oh oui aimer… puis elle fondera une famille, et tous vieilliront heureux ensemble.

Un jour, il faudra bien qu'il le lui dise…

Car pour finir, être une sorte d'ange gardien ce n'est pas toujours forcément bien.

Un coup d'œil autour de lui le sorti de ses réflexions.

_Un moment, je connais cet endroit… cette impasse…_

« NE BOUGE PAS ! »

Il se retourna vivement.

Cette impasse, c'était celle où il avait trouvé Mimi.

Cette voix derrière lui, c'était Steeve. Et il avait une arme.

« Tu es un démon. Je dois te tuer. » fit-il, l'air plus fou que jamais, pointant son revolver sur lui.

- « Steeve… pose cette arme et écoute-moi. »

Avant que l'ange n'ait le temps de réagir, le coup de feu retentit.

Dans un recul, Toshiya senti le plomb traverser sa peau. Mais quelle peau ? Quels organes ? L'esprit était libre de toute barrière, de toute blessure, de sang même. Ce corps n'était qu'une enveloppe, une image. Ceci ne pouvait donc être, un ange ne pouvait être blessé par des armes qui attaquent le corps. C'était contraire à la volonté du Ciel.

Soudain, le brun cessa de tituber, et senti avec surprise cette blessure se refermer, et la chaleur continuer de circuler dans son être, alors que des nuages qui s'étaient formés au-dessus d'eux, la foudre s'abattit furieusement sur Steeve.

Tout à coup, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Plus rien de bougea, sauf Toshiya qui regardait autour de lui, surpris et effrayé.

Steeve était paralysé, son visage figé exprimant les dernières souffrances d'entre la vie et la mort, pendant qu'il recevait la foudre.

Alors, un homme aux longs cheveux violets flottant dans le vent, s'approcha de lui, au soulagement de l'ange noir qui paniquait :

« Kaoru ! Aide-moi, explique-moi, que se passe t-il ici ? ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout a cessé de vivre ?

- Toshiya. On ne peut essayer d'attenter aux jours d'un immortel…

- « …C'est contraire à nos lois. » disait Shinya, voyant la scène dans sa transe.

« Un mortel ne peut rencontrer un immortel, mais s'il s'attaque à lui… ce geste sera retourné contre lui dans une décision céleste qui lui sera fatale. Et l'immortel de perdre ce qui le rend blanc et immaculé…

- Sa bonté d'âme… » résonna la voix de Die.

- « Du moins, le peu qu'il te reste encore. » acheva Kaoru dans un rictus en fixant intensément Toshiya.

- « Fatale… » répéta le brun, comprenant, jetant un œil à la figure de Steeve, paralysée dans son agonie.

« Suis-je si mauvais ? » adressa t-il désespérément à l'ange blanc.

- « Tu n'es pas plus mauvais que lui, Ils ont su voir une certaine grandeur d'âme en toi. » répondit Kaoru en fixant lui aussi le pauvre dreadé. Son regard se fixa de nouveau sur le brun :

- Mais, Toshiya… tu m'as tué… »

Kaoru disparut dans l'ombre, et ses mots ne devinrent plus qu'un murmure incessant dans l'esprit de l'ange noir, alors que la pluie tombait à verse sur lui et Steeve.

Le temps reprit son cours. Ainsi, près d'un quart de seconde après avoir tiré, le jeune homme s'effondra.  
Toshiya se précipita sur lui.

Aucune trace de brûlure, cela ne fit plus aucun doute que la foudre n'était pas d'ici.

Il ne su, si ce qui coulait sur ses joues étaient des larmes ou de la pluie mais, redressant précautionneusement le corps de Steeve, il se dit que ses souffrances étaient maintenant terminées.

Deux formes spectrales apparurent. Il salua respectueusement les anges blancs qui s'avancèrent vers lui pour prendre la main du mort. Tirant gentiment l'âme de Steeve hors de son corps, ils l'emmenèrent là-haut.  
Toshiya ignorait le sort qui était réservé aux mortels qui s'attaquent aux immortels, hélas malgré la douceur des anges quand ils l'emmenèrent, le sourire triste sur leurs visages célestes ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Quand le trio eut disparut, le brun garda la tête levée vers le ciel, laissant la pluie couler sur son visage en une douche apaisante mais triste.

Un cri le fit vivement tourner la tête.

« Toi ! »

Kyô.

Il vit Toshiya agenouillé, le corps de Steeve dans ses bras, et il comprit alors :

« Ainsi… il avait raison. »

L'ange noir vit pour la première fois la haine dans le regard habituellement si bon du chanteur. Haine qui le transperça presque entre les larmes que versait Kyô.

« Tu es un monstre. »

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Après le chapitre 8 publié dans l'indifférence générale, voici le chapitre 9.

Je n'espère pas que ça vous plaira, le principal c'est que j'ai du plaisir à écrire, et j'en ai.  
Merci.

Tsuki.


End file.
